


Infection 感染

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Abduction, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kryptonite, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Assault, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 克拉克并未和毁灭日同归于尽，而是受了重伤，并被沾染毁灭日血液的氪石感染。没有人意识到这件事的严重性。战斗结束后，克拉克和布鲁斯尝试建立一种类似友情的关系。布鲁斯将克拉克的反常归咎于濒死经历导致的创伤后应激反应，克拉克则一步步向内心暗涌的、不计后果的冲动退让，直至决定出手夺取从毁灭日一战以来自己真正、一直想要的：蝙蝠侠。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. 我并不在意过程如何，只要最终你仍将是我的朋友*[1]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Infection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385145) by [rebooting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebooting/pseuds/rebooting). 



卢瑟创造的怪物松开超人。在短暂而可怖的一瞬间，他们以为那道穿透胸口的伤口害死了他。布鲁斯十分肯定任何人受到这种重伤都无法存活，只有氪星人或许还有一线生机。伤口深而严重，他看不出是不是穿透了超人的整个胸膛。怪物静止下去，再也不动了。他和戴安娜走近，急急探查超人的伤势。情势在距离缩短时变得明晰起来，布鲁斯找回了自己的呼吸。

不可否认，他伤得很重，胸口被整个刺穿了。不过由于怪物的爪尖体积较小，伤口边缘还算齐整，并且贴近后背的一侧开口比前胸那个洞要小很多。布鲁斯从披风上扯掉一块布料，撕成小条充当临时止血带。怪异之处是血流得不像他预计得那么多，即便是胸前那块，也只是汩汩漫流。参差不齐的伤口边沿沾着某种闪闪发亮的细小碎片，绿褐色，正沉入超人的血液中，化开，似乎使之凝结得更快了点。

布鲁斯不确定长远来看这是好事还是坏事，但目前，超人没有血流满地，这是好现象，不是吗？

他们协力用红披风裹住他。布鲁斯带着他离开现场，路易斯和戴安娜留下，以确保新闻媒体的知情在可控范围内。超人需要照料，而布鲁斯一点不打算伫在原地回答些故作友好的采访，有更重要的事等着。现在超人已经知道了他的身份，而他也见过他的母亲。即使他对她除了名字之外一无所知，秘密的界限也已经完全、彻底地被打破了。他乱糟糟地把超人塞进战机，一路驶向湖边小屋。自从多年前，阿尔弗雷德正式申明“恕我失礼，以后我将不再前往医院血库偷取血袋，非常感谢”以来，他们引入了一整套顶尖医疗设施以备需要。布鲁斯对如何治疗氪星人毫无头绪，但想必医院也一样。至少这种方式可以令超人保有个人隐私。

他睡了几乎有永远那么久。坦诚来说，无论是多长都会显得“太久了”。布鲁斯喜欢认为自己的坦诚具有合理理由（至少，考虑到先前发生的事，他这个人可能确实不太擅长诚实，无论是对自己还是对他人）。三天间，蝙蝠侠见了几位议员，尝试说服他们将飞船交还超人，莱克斯·卢瑟的暴行证明这才是更好的选择，以及在超人恢复前，应当将它完全隔离起来。

交涉过程中，他取得了一份飞船数据库的副本，因为其中一定有某些可以帮助他医治超人的资料。截至目前，他能做的只有确保外伤不感染，并且设法在需求真正到来前弄清如何给氪星人输血。盐溶液大概帮不上太多忙，前提是针真能扎进去。除非到迫不得已的地步，他不想动用氪石。

不幸的是，数据不是以英文写成的，也不是任何其他布鲁斯学过的语言。他建造了一个翻译程式，但缺乏基准的情况下——类似罗塞塔石碑*[2]，进度异常缓慢。他得想办法找出其他方案。

毁灭日一战后第四天，他发现日光也许有用。不能怪他察觉得太晚，哥谭的天气很少放晴。那天恰好乌云散开，医疗翼又位于湖边小屋的东侧，这才给了他线索。沐浴了半天阳光后，超人胸口的伤比起前几天显著愈合了不少。发现这点后，布鲁斯忽略本能警觉伤口可能会受污染，揭开绷带，打开了天窗控制器。阳光像金色的瀑布倾泻而下。

天气预报显示接下去两天都是晴天。医疗翼的百叶窗被调整到一个始终敞开的角度，之后，第七天，超人开始显露出将醒的迹象。布鲁斯始终拒绝将他之前的状态描述为“昏迷”。

显然，超人告诉过路易斯蝙蝠面具下究竟是谁，因为她不断打电话联络，想知道超人的状况。不过即使如此，她仍很有礼节地没有出现在湖边小屋要求见他。布鲁斯其实对此没什么意见，她和超人显然有某种关系。没有哪个正常人会闯进一个超能力者和一个穿蝙蝠战甲、双眼发光的人的战斗现场，除了她的确有某种私人理由。她想必也告诉了玛莎，后者也给他打了电话，委婉地询问他手头是否有人方便看护，他回答说自己会担起责任，尽一切努力照顾她的儿子——克拉克，她在结尾说，指出布鲁斯在和她说起她的儿子时仍称呼“超人”实在非常奇怪。布鲁斯同样可以接受她得知自己的身份。从超人出现的第一天，她就严守着秘密。她必定非常清楚这其中的重要性。

戴安娜没有来看望过。她一直忙于追查他发现的其他超能力者信息，没空过来也是理所应当。布鲁斯希望能尽早跟他们取得联系，何况相较而言，她更擅长与人沟通。无论是作为布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠，他总有种惹人发怒的倾向。过长的岁月里，他不知何时已失去了蛊惑人心的天赋。

克拉克从昏睡转为更为自然的睡眠状态后，他将进展告知了路易斯和玛莎，并将工作地点从办公室挪到了医疗翼。在此之前，不眠不休地在床边守夜并不具备必要性，他可以从监控中观察到克拉克的状况。况且还有攒了好几周的大堆烂摊子要收拾。他又买了几家报纸和电视台，暗示他们可以多做些人文方面的内容，再加上一些人脉方面的引荐，以便克拉克康复后可以快些重返工作岗位。他依旧对一个全能外星人在地球上徘徊颇有微词，但至少现在他知道自己过去的某些观点是错误的，以及，要不是克拉克先前被氪石粉末数次击中，最后也不至于会被重创到这种地步。他需要弥补自己的错误，如果一些企业活动及宣传能起作用，那么他很乐意去做。

现在，既然克拉克随时都有醒过来的可能，放任他独自一人在一个陌生的地方醒来似乎不太人性化。他只是不希望湖边小屋的屋顶在氪星式的惊吓中被炸飞，仅此而已。

再没别的原因了，不是吗？

那个时刻到来时，他正在平板电脑上翻阅一叠文件。克拉克动了一下，坐起身，发出一声很轻的呻吟。布鲁斯放下平板，伸手按住他的肩膀，更多是示意这真不是什么好主意，而不是阻止他的动作。自从医疗翼一整天一整天地接受阳光烘烤，克拉克的伤势愈合速度就快了很多，但整体还是糟糕，糟到布鲁斯相当确定任何大意的动作都会令其恶化。

克拉克小声哼哼，朝后靠在床上，对他眨眨眼。“布鲁斯？”

“你在我的基地。”他说，接着一条条罗列克拉克可能想知道的消息，“路易斯和玛莎都没事，她们一直在打听你的近况。你准备好时，我会派辆车去接她们。你在这是因为我认为医院可能会暴露你的身份。”

“我——是的，你做得对。谢谢。”克拉克低头望着胸口，手指小心翼翼地触了触裹着伤口的绷带。每天傍晚，太阳落山后布鲁斯会重新给他包扎，即使医疗翼内清洁程度很高，他也还是想尽可能减少风险。“情况有多糟？”

布鲁斯喉咙动了动。“很糟。你昏睡了超过一星期。”

克拉克的眼睛陡然睁大，换做其他场合，这种十分贴近人类的情感外露或许会让人对他的本性放下心来。“一星期？”

“卢瑟的怪物把你的胸口打穿了。”布鲁斯生硬地说，又低下头去盯着平板看起来，上面显示着克拉克的生物体征扫描数据，数十个以伤口为中心的读数，以及它离心脏究竟有多近。他清清嗓子。“离你的心脏大约只有一寸距离，开了个大洞。你还需要再养养伤，多晒太阳。”

克拉克的表情随即带了点微弱的笑意。“看来你已经发现了。”他犹豫了下，问道：“战况，有多糟糕？”

布鲁斯耸耸肩膀。“没有预想得那么差。路易斯和星球日报社正在全力进行事后控制。很多人看到我们跟那东西战斗，足以让他们忘记一星期之前，他们还怀疑你和恐怖活动有关。”

说这话时，他带了点刻意的讽刺意味。他曾认为克拉克是个危险人物，终有一天会利用自己的力量掌控一切，夺得所有想要的东西，但他可从没想过克拉克会用炸弹达到目的。一个把自己塑造成神明形象的人会通过个人崇拜、合理过程逐步收线，而不是突然发动暴力袭击。那至少得等到他坐稳自己的位置之后。

他摇摇头，撇开思绪。他告诫过自己不再以这种方式界定克拉克，大多数时候，他确实做到了。他仍然对克拉克的力量感到不适，以后可能也不会有太大改变，但是，见鬼，他对戴安娜又何尝不是这样？他做过许多让自己不适的决定，多年以来，顺从自我早已从他的选项里剔除了。

“路易斯做了些调查。”他补充道，努力使面部肌肉以近似笑容的方式动作，“证明那不可能是你做的。椅子里面用铅裹了一层，他们愿意相信这是有人故意要隐瞒你的证据。”

克拉克咕哝了几声，没有问“他们”是指谁，对布鲁斯而言是个好现象，因为他其实也没有一个很明确的答案。“他们”这个概念在他的生命中总是瞬息万变，取决于情势。现在，世界不再愤怒地要将超人肖像付之一炬，这已经足够了。暴民的怒火比他们针对的对象更加危险。

“我们安排克拉克·肯特在事故中被波及，受了伤。”布鲁斯继续说，瞥向名字代指的本人。他这么安静是正常的吗？他们的交情并没有深到能令他作出判断，但他隐约有些忧虑。说到底，这个人和一个氪星-人类混血怪物大战一场，身受重伤，胸口被捅了个对穿，又昏睡了一个星期，醒来后一直沉默也不是什么怪事。“星球日报社给你留着位置，他们跟玛莎维持着联络。你恢复好就可以回去。人们会理解的，他们都知道那场灾难有多严重。”

“你什么都考虑到了，是不是？”克拉克轻声说，语气更倾向于陈述事实。然后他笑起来，由于身体状况而显得有点勉强，但仍是一个发自内心的笑容。“谢谢。普通医院一定不知道该拿我怎么办，也挡不住那些狗仔队。”

“你的平民身份非常重要。”布鲁斯颔首，“不必多想。你可以在这里放心养伤。”

克拉克环顾四周，露出一种很难称之为欣赏的表情，“我必须待在这吗？”

布鲁斯迟疑了一下。只要伤口得以保持清洁，确实没有理由一定要留在医疗翼，不是吗？他的其他体征数据——严格来说，布鲁斯仍然看不懂那些数值意味着什么，但前几天他成功从数据库中调取出了一个健康氪星人的数值作为对比依据，克拉克大致与其吻合。有几项略有偏差，但看上去并不严重，布鲁斯目前也无法特别准确地破译它们。没有正当理由要求克拉克留在这。

他耸了一下肩。“阿尔弗雷德会帮你准备间客房的。”

*

隔天早晨，路易斯和玛莎到了。布鲁斯到门口迎接，尽力不去注意她们对这栋建筑表现出的敬畏之情——湖边小屋并不如庄园那么大，但比起普通人的房子还是要宽敞得多。他领她们去阿尔弗雷德准备好的客房套间，与克拉克三人团聚。那场面令他有点不自在，仿佛陌生人闯入一场家庭聚会。

很久很久以前，这座小屋接待过一些小小的、亲密的来访，但布鲁斯·韦恩从没有这样的经历。个中原因传闻众多，有说他太重视私人领域，不愿带人回家，也有说他只是没有任何朋友。

过了片刻，玛莎到办公室找他。她敲了敲门，就好像他这时还会忙到没空见人似的。没等到回答，她就走了进来，反手关上门，绕过桌子上前给了他一个大大的拥抱。

场面尴尬极了。不过至少他一开始就没有坐着，而是站在窗边，眺望墓地的方向，思索自己的父母如果知道他们的家被当成看护一个外星来客的避难所会作何想。数年前，他们曾在前往电影院的小路上说起类似的小说情节，那时黑暗还未降临，小巷就只是小巷。

但即便他们两个都站着，他依旧不知该对此作何反应。他很久没有主动邀人触碰自己。布鲁斯·韦恩有过，即他摄入足够多的酒精，认为床上一具温暖的身体可以暂时抹去夜里的噩梦，假装一切都从未发生时。当他扮演某个角色，作为一个企业老板，或是对此有所预料时，他可以应对一个拥抱，但这些条件当前都不适用。他在湖边小屋时一直十分警惕，因为无论在哪他都不会反之而行，只是他没料到她会抱住他。他几乎忘记一个人被抱住时该怎么做，只得抬起手笨拙地拍了拍玛莎的肩膀。

幸运之处是她似乎很清楚他因此紧张，没抱太久就放开了。她退后一点，手掌覆住他的双肩，轻声、坚定，且真诚地说：“谢谢你照顾我的儿子，布鲁斯。”

他不大确定此时该说什么。他并没做什么值得感谢的事。蝙蝠侠做了唯一可以使正义得到伸张的选择，他只是遵循正确的路径，或者至少是通向上善的岔路口中错误最少的一条路。他惯于阅读那些来自慈善机构的捐赠感谢信，而不是这种亲密的举动。

他清清喉咙。“要是你想留下来照看他，我可以帮忙安排个房间。”

玛莎挥了一下手，眼角带笑。“不用费心。克拉克可不需要我围着他打转。”

布鲁斯不得不承认自己暗中松了口气。这几天他已然开始习惯屋里住着两个人，但他接受克拉克的存在只是因为这个人需要医疗护理，以及追根溯源，布鲁斯是他受伤的第一原因，看护算是补偿的一部分。要让克拉克的家人一同住进来则是另一回事。一个家庭或许会使他心口尚未痊愈的——或许永远无法痊愈的伤痕再次开裂。布鲁斯非常清楚自己在为人处世方面的局限性，参与克拉克、路易斯和玛莎的幸福团聚正是其中之一。

和玛莎一样，路易斯也拒绝了留下的提议，令他感到略微感激。哥谭和大都会的距离又没远到那种程度，她说，而且我还有工作要做。几周来，星球日报始终致力于重塑公众认知，她想参与其中，成为背后的助力。

“再者说，”她笑起来，“克拉克不喜欢我在他不舒服的时候添乱，我也不喜欢自己难受时还看到他在旁边乱转。我们两个都是那种一生病就变得很麻烦的人。”

以布鲁斯的耐心程度为前提，这可能不是什么好消息。不过据阿尔弗雷德所言，布鲁斯本人才是这个世界上最难对付的伤患。克拉克不会比他更难搞定。

可以下床走动后，克拉克整天整天地在露台或者其他室外地点待着，汲取能让他恢复得更快的阳光，很难讲清这是种怎样古怪的生物机理。每隔几个小时布鲁斯会查探他一次。天黑后，克拉克晒好太阳回到房子里，除去胸口缠着绷带之外光洁得像从没经历过任何打斗。布鲁斯每晚检查他的伤口。第一天，克拉克还会为不穿上衣四处乱晃感到窘迫，但布鲁斯指出他需要尽可能多地接触阳光，而且，海滩上到处都是裸着上半身的人，没什么体面不体面的。

依据克拉克双颊泛起的红色来看，他显然不是这个例子中的那种日光浴爱好者，但没有继续争辩，很快脱下衬衫，放松地靠在布鲁斯准备的座椅内，伸手去拿一本平装书。

他坚持他们一起吃晚餐，因为“客人不能撇下主人”，这是原话。作为一个视食物为人体运作所需的燃料、除此之外和干油漆无甚区别的人，布鲁斯只能委托管家准备些堪萨斯传统家庭的继承人会喜欢的菜色。阿尔弗雷德挑挑眉毛，念叨了几句“现在您倒是关心起烹饪了”。就结果而言，克拉克似乎很喜欢晚餐桌上的菜肴，倒是对布鲁斯回应聊天的平板句子有点难以承受。

布鲁斯仍然不大适应阿尔弗雷德之外的人在他的私人范围内。绝大多数人的“私人范围”大概没有一栋湖边别墅那么大，但布鲁斯的确是。即便他的工作地点在办公室，克拉克通常在房子另一端的客房露台上活动，感觉也截然不同。并不是说他不喜欢，只是很不一样。

在此期间，蝙蝠侠的活动频率略微下降了，但并未完全消失。某天夜里——或者更应该说是凌晨，离破晓还有几个小时，他带着一身伤痛和疲惫回家，后者大约能令他好好睡几个小时。克拉克正等着他，不算特别在他预料之外。他困倦地望了一眼扬着眉的客人，拽掉面具，抛到收纳制服的柜子前。

他不喜欢克拉克出现在蝙蝠洞。近来他在考虑抽个时间带克拉克过来，以便介绍他用于战斗的设备和工具——他们现在是盟友，应当了解彼此，不是吗？但克拉克不请自来让他有些恼怒。有点不对劲，他说不上来具体是哪。

不过他能理解其中的逻辑。换做其他人也能轻易发现克拉克并不赞同他做事的方式，就如同他不喜欢超能力者这个概念本身。不能仅仅因为最近他们不再试图杀死对方，相处得还不错就断言他们不再为对方做的事烦乱。

克拉克叹息一声，开口时带着点不悦。“让我看看你的伤势。”

“我没事。”布鲁斯沉声说。准确来讲，不是完全没事，但他遭遇过更坏的情况。只是几处擦伤，左臂可能有几根骨头折断了，据经验来看很快就能愈合，最坏也不过又添几个在下雨天发痛的旧伤。在他的标准看来，这就是没事。

某种近似刺痛的东西在克拉克眼睛里一闪而过，仿佛由于受到拒绝而有点生气，然后：“好的。要是需要，你知道去哪找我。”说完，他转身上楼去了。

很好。布鲁斯脱下制服踢到一边——稍后阿尔弗雷德会来收拾，边抱怨边挂回原位，这是日常的一部分，就如他总是出门、卷入数场打斗、回家就着疲劳睡上一觉。并且他们都知道，要是哪天他突然体贴起来，开始自己整理衣物，他们又回想念之前的日子。蝙蝠洞内的浴室和楼上一样颇为奢华，但没有装炫目的灯具，以及白得刺眼的瓷砖，他在这不必想起白天必须扮演的角色。在这里淋浴就像脱掉面具和制服，褪去蝙蝠侠的身份，再次变回他自己，与之类似，天亮后他会穿起西装，挂上微笑，成为众人瞩目的布鲁斯·韦恩。

也许正常人不会形成三种不同的人格，他边洗着身体，按摩淤伤并评估伤处，边模糊地思索，三种人格应对不同的情形。不过，话又说回来，他早知道自己不是个正常人。

他设法睡了几个小时，中途没醒，随后起床跟克拉克一道吃时间较迟的早餐。克拉克越过面前的炒蛋望了他半晌，直到布鲁斯突然出声。“什么事？”

“你可以叫后援的。”

克拉克说，语调中的受伤听起来非常、非常认真。布鲁斯忍不住笑了一声。不是那种听到笑话的大笑，只是一点点，主要因为他脑海中浮现出超人痛揍街头小混混的画面，太超出现实了，一丝一毫也不像真的。

“你还在养伤。”他陈述道。然而现在这个理由不像一星期前那么有说服力了。克拉尔前胸的伤已经愈合了九成，除了新长出的皮肤颜色让布鲁斯很不喜欢之外，没有任何问题。他啜了一口咖啡，补充道：“而且你和我的工作层次不一样。你是自然灾害和战争那一档，我在街角巷尾，不需要飞的那种。”

这并不是自我贬低，而是纯粹的，简单的事实。哥谭无法仰仗警察部门执掌正义，他们要么腐坏，胆小，要么在高层的压力下力不从心。这座城市需要能站在街角巷尾的人。也许某天，某个政客可以扭转局面，使蝙蝠侠成为过时之人，但他不会眼巴巴地等着那个人出现。只要夜晚好人能安心入睡，他愿意成为隐藏在黑暗中的义警。克拉克不同，他属于光明，他拯救活在阳光下的人们。

克拉克叹了口气。“可以帮我个忙吗？就是……在你需要帮助时叫我，拜托？”

那双蓝眼睛就跟小狗的双眼似的，该死。布鲁斯不置可否地耸耸肩。事有万一时，他的确会照做。他伤害克拉克已经够多了，如果偶尔让超人介入，解决某个他多断几根肋骨就能处理的问题可以偿还，那么他可以放下尊严，拨通通讯。

*

毁灭日之战后过了一个月，它造成的伤口只留下一道疤痕，边缘的皮肤变了色，有些狰狞，但也仅此而已，再没有其他显示重伤的痕迹。布鲁斯有些介意康复消耗的时间过长，毕竟克拉克被核武器攻击几分钟后就恢复了——他仍对这事有些介怀，并且预感很长一段时间内他都放不下。可能只是由于受伤的方式或位置，无论如何，留给他养伤的时间多久都不会嫌长。

克拉克搬离湖边小屋回大都会后，阿尔弗雷德应要求清理了客房套间。布鲁斯则到办公室打开一份耗时一个月编写的程式，用于破解飞船的数据库。已经有了些进展，现在他手里掌握了部分普通文本的译文，足以帮助他的程序，理论上，加快破译速度。

要是他能直接访问飞船的原始数据库，事情应当会容易点。克拉克醒来后的第二天，他就将飞船的事告知他了，当时军方大概已经将它严格看管起来。老实说，他也不确定自己是不是真的想立刻进去看看。他对外星科技有点抵触，何况卢瑟的“灵感”正来源于此。他可以等克拉克取得控制权、确保没有卢瑟搞出的有害残留后再提出探访。

随后的星期五，克拉克来了。布鲁斯望着站在门阶上的身影眨眨眼——管家忙着劈柴，他只得自己应门。“一切还好？”他谨慎地问。

“阿尔弗雷德说你今晚在家。”克拉克说。他穿着牛仔裤和土气的格纹衬衫，看上去像个农场小伙，一点没有那个“准确来说不太算是人间之神”的超能力者影子，令布鲁斯有种错位的违和感。不该是这样，要说世界上有人最能理解一套衣服能对人的外表作出多少改变，那人就是他。但现在他还是感觉很怪。

“阿尔弗雷德说我今晚在家。”他重复了一遍，品评其中的含义。他们什么时候通过话？更重要的是，为什么管家没提起过？

克拉克点点头，与他对视，露出一个大大的笑容。“路易斯这周在华盛顿出差。我想你可能想有人陪着坐坐。阿尔弗雷德说这是个好主意。”

“是吗。”阿尔弗雷德此人显而易见是个叛徒。布鲁斯吞回一声叹息，侧过身让克拉克进到房子里。“希望你不要惹麻烦。”

这份礼貌得到的回应是克拉克冲他眯了眯眼睛。“别是这个——布鲁斯·韦恩的态度。我了解你有两面，能看得出来。”

这不恰好是该采用这种态度的原因？听起来克拉克像是想揭开他的面具，仿佛做和说一样容易。布鲁斯含混地咕哝几声，带着他朝书房走去。那里该是接待客人的好地点。还不到晚餐时间，另外，他很怀疑管家早知道餐桌上会多一副刀叉。

这个叛徒。

他给克拉克倒了一杯酒。普通酒精很可能对氪星人而言没有意义，但他也没什么其他待客之道。克拉克毫无怨言地接过威士忌酒杯，啜了一口，随即咳嗽起来。“味道——味道不错。”

“不错。”布鲁斯自己也喝了一口，以防它不知什么时候已经变质了。他扬起眉毛。鉴于韦恩家遗留的传统，以及对凭外表、口感就能判断品质的喜好，几十年来他培养了对酒类的品味。“这是1990年的芝华士*[3]。”

“我很确定它一定非常棒。”克拉克用一种缺乏底气的口吻说，“只是我的感官它，酒类饮品尝起来会，呃，只有酒精的味道。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，伸手把他的杯子拿过来。“你该早点说。我可以叫阿尔弗雷德拿杯气泡果汁之类的。”

出于客观原因，对方无法享受酒饮的风味或酒精本身的情况下，布鲁斯并不想固执己见。房间里只有他们两个，不需要做戏。

片刻后阿尔弗雷德敲开书房门，进来时给了布鲁斯一个“如果您不想听一个可怜老管家硬逼自己说些尖酸刻薄的话，您最好让他做好分内工作，接受与客人共进晚餐”的眼神，随后消失了一小会儿，又带着一杯色泽漂亮的气泡果汁回来。克拉克接过时眼睛似乎都亮了。

布鲁斯感到自己和威士忌一同受到了侮辱。管家退出去后，他才开口：“所以，你对今天晚上有什么计划？”

“我们可以聊天？”克拉克回答，口吻诚恳得令他头痛。布鲁斯甚至无法说清过去几十年的生命里，他有没有哪怕一秒钟像这样积极、坦率过。即便有，也久远到他完全忘记了。他下意识地退缩了下，借着将未动的酒液倒回去的动作遮掩住。

“希望你没有抱太大期望。”他走到一张扶手椅前，示意克拉克随意点。“你已经知道我的身份和住处，对我来说已经是很大的让步了。”

“我知道。”克拉克温和地说，“你不必说任何不想说的。我在这里待了将近一个月，见过你真正的样子，不是那种酒会上的姿态，比如卢瑟办的那场。我只是觉得也许有人可以像这样偶尔陪陪你。”

布鲁斯忍不住嘲讽地挑了下嘴角。要是克拉克认为他真对别人完全卸下过伪装，那就错得太离谱了。不过，虽然提议本身的立足点很荒谬，出发点及背后暗含的关怀总归是好的。

大概是意识到此时很难有回应，克拉克转换话题，说起玛莎在为受绑架寻求心理辅导——得体地，在小镇唯一的心理医生协助下，（布鲁斯记下了医生的名字，以便付清诊疗账单）。路易斯仍在调查莱克斯·卢瑟在听证会事故中的参与程度。说到这里时，他措辞压抑而简短，显然依旧在悼念那些无辜丧生的人。布鲁斯可以对此感同身受，时至今日，沃勒士·基夫*[4]被压在大楼残骸下的景象仍在他脑海中挥之不去。

管家来请他们移步餐厅时，克拉克正谈到最近给星球日报社写的一篇文章，内容大体是吹嘘超人对世界的奉献之类之类——“我不大肯定这算不算利益冲突，可能得跟佩里谈谈，但是不知道怎么说才不会显得我很讨厌超人……那样显得太不专业了，或者我太喜欢他，这样也还是很不专业。”

餐桌上，布鲁斯成功将谈话维持在了一个不复杂过头的程度，比如他提起了一本新近出版的政治题材惊悚小说，路易斯和克拉克一定已经读过，或至少有所耳闻。他自己还没仔细读过——他的生活令他很少有时间慢慢阅读，但应付闲谈还是绰绰有余。由于这场对话没有触碰任何布鲁斯很久以前设定的界限，总体而言算是相当愉快。克拉克道过晚安，穿过阳台动身飞回大都会时，他几乎感觉有点遗憾了。

“那么，”他望着阳台外的风景，没有转身。他知道管家就站在后面。“他来过电话？为什么我好像从没听说过？”

“他并未要求和您讲话。”阿尔弗雷德以一种格外装腔作势、道出真相的口吻说，“或许是因为他料到您会搪塞拒绝。”

在这点上，克拉克猜对了。布鲁斯会找借口表明这天晚上没时间，即使蝙蝠侠没有任何要事处理。被揣测出心思的感觉有点惹人恼怒。布鲁斯哼哼两声，喝光餐前准备好的威士忌，边吞咽边感受滑过喉咙的细细灼烧感。他转过身。

“取消明天的所有社交日程。我要出门。”

他目前还没有任何计划，但蝙蝠侠总能找到事做。世上永远不缺这类事，尤其这里，尤其在阴影中。


	2. 你跌跌撞撞，踉跄迷茫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从濒死状态恢复后，克拉克的行为举止越来越古怪。布鲁斯试着不多想，但事与愿违，某天蝙蝠侠在夜巡中受伤回到洞穴后，发现克拉克又在等着他。克拉克想要照料布鲁斯，但他对“照料”的定义和大多数人并不相同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节警示：药物控制，未经同意的性接触，跟踪。

*

星期四，克拉克来访时，布鲁斯预先做了准备。阿尔弗雷德知道他的日程表，他也清楚管家能看到他的安排。因此当他在星期五一栏标注好“审问二线毒贩关于他老板的情报”，他预料克拉克可能会在某个空闲的夜晚现身。

不出所料，周四当天稍晚，过下午五点钟不久，湖边小屋的门铃响了。即便算上超级速度，时间也相当吃紧，大概只够克拉克径直回家，换好衣服，再来哥谭。

这一次，布鲁斯事先预备了话题，使之既不会令克拉克皱眉指控其含有表演成分，又不至于跨过舒适的社交距离，令双方发窘。他倾听的时间比较多。玛莎最近忙着编织，以作为送给某人的惊喜礼物——某人的身份目前还不明晰。他喜欢听这些，玛莎和路易斯的近况，就像成为了一个家庭的一部分，且亲近有度。他不必真正见到她们，这样感觉更合适。

“戴安娜给我发了封邮件。”克拉克说，“她说会离开一段时间，去找一个在海底生活的人什么的。你听说了吗？”

布鲁斯点点头。他是在前一天收到的邮件，她要去的地方缺少有效通讯手段，叫他不必担心，除非一个月后还没有她的消息。他并未太惊讶，影像资料表明不管这个海底人身份如何，他都离现代文明世界非常遥远。戴安娜可以照顾好自己。这位亚马逊战士亲身经历过第一次世界大战，漫长的生命也没有改变她的性情。她完全能一个人应付侦察任务。

真正的问题是，他不清楚克拉克来找他是出于什么目的——克拉克声称是为了建立并维系友谊。他们第三次单独见面时，布鲁斯主动提到了些自己的事，大部分是关于韦恩企业的运作。谈论自己的工作——社会层面上的那个让他感觉自己像个普通人。这很奇怪。阿尔弗雷德也愿意说这些，只是他们总有更重要的事要谈。

“你真的很关心他们，是不是？”

这句话的语调并不是疑问。布鲁斯抬起头，略蹙起眉。“什么？”

“在你公司工作的员工们。”克拉克说，“你谈论他们时的那种口吻，很明显。你非常在意他们。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“我有责任。”

一种晦暗的、难以捉摸的痛楚在克拉克眼中闪过。“你把世界上多少事和人当做自己的责任？”

“总比你的少。”布鲁斯反斥道，“哥谭，以及为我工作的人。我看不出这有什么不合理的。”

“也许吧。”克拉克啜了一口果汁，双眼带着种难以勘透的情绪从玻璃杯边缘注视他。“只是记得不要多过自己承受能力。”

“我了解自己的极限。”这话引起了一个小小的、礼貌的、含挖苦意味的哼声，但它其实说的是事实，或多或少。“人总有弱点。我从没忘记过。”

“是的，我认为你的确没有忘过。”

克拉克脸上仍带着那种很难读懂的神情。布鲁斯不喜欢这样。他向来能洞察人心，克拉克也不例外。但此刻横亘在他们之间的隐秘很不像他。稍纵即逝，有点奇怪，然而紧接着克拉克就笑了，一个明亮、坦率的笑容，那一丝违和即刻随之消失。

他无法彻底摆脱这种异样感，但这天晚上，克拉克再没有过任何类似的举动。

夜色转暗时，克拉克叹口气，指出该是他回大都会的时候了。布鲁斯送他到二层的阳台旁。毕竟当客人会飞时，主人着实没理由坚持送到正门门口。

走进阳台后，克拉克忽然转身，极快地向前走了几步，将他们之间的距离拉近到一个远超出正常社交的亲密程度。布鲁斯毫无防备，下意识地退了一下，鞋跟触到身后的墙面。现在他们离得很近，近到他能感受到这具躯体散发的热度。克拉克抬手握住他的双肩，动作轻而小心，但布鲁斯甚少被人碰触，以及无比清晰地知道要是克拉克想，他可以轻易捏碎他的锁骨，只要收收手指，一滴汗都不会出。

“留心你自己。”克拉克用手掌裹着他的肩，平静地说，“我的朋友不多，不想失去任何一个。”

在布鲁斯组织好答复前，他倏忽消失了。稍迟，布鲁斯准备上床补充睡眠，衣物褪去后露出颈旁几道青色的痕迹，位置很难用无意撞到某处这种理由糊弄过去。

克拉克仍不能十分熟练地控制重新获得的力量，他告诉自己，不算什么大事。布鲁斯自己健身时都弄上过更重的伤。朋友间肢体接触时力道略重了点又有什么大不了？

*

他并没有监控克拉克，事先声明。但他的情报探子遍布各个领域行当，不仅限于哥谭，另有许多城市。因此当超人突然在大都会购置了一套房产时，消息自然会传入他的耳朵。

克拉克想买间公寓——以超人的名义买一间空中复式公寓*[5]准确来说和他没有任何关系，但克拉克事先一个字都没提起过，令他感到有点像被蛰了一下，尤其考虑到通过韦恩企业和旗下的分子公司办这件事可以避免多少隐私泄露的风险。克拉克仍定期来湖边小屋，期间布鲁斯一直没放下过这事，于是有一天他忽然说：“我以前不知道你想以超人身份找个住处。”

克拉克沉默片刻，歪着头凝视他，不甚在意地回答：“我总得有个通讯地址收人们寄来的信件。这会让我显得平易近人一点，不是吗？”

“你可以提前告诉我，”布鲁斯指出，“我能帮上忙。”

“是的，我想你能帮上。”克拉克点点头，“但你不需要把每件事都揽到自己身上。”

无论如何回答，这段都对话注定会转为一场争论。这天晚上他意不在此。他一语不发地吞入一口酒，并在听到接下去的话时呛住了：“再说，辞掉日报社的工作后我现在有很多空闲时间。”

他一点没料到这个，于是被溅入气管的酒液弄得猛烈咳嗽起来。他喘着气调整呼吸的节奏，暂时没得空问对方脑子到底出了什么毛病。接着，或许还不到一秒钟，克拉克已经穿过房间，站在他身边，一只手握在他的手臂上，另一只摩挲他的背部以帮助他的肺正常工作。

“你热爱记者工作。”布鲁斯最后说，依然带着点呛咳。要说过去一个月间他从克拉克身上得出了什么结论，那就是此人真心热爱新闻事业。尽管布鲁斯对此很难理解——他擅长编造关于自己的谎言，但要他一辈子写别人的故事，要不了多久就会把他逼疯了；但克拉克不同。休养期间，布鲁斯读过他写的文章，那些句子无一不印刻着他的诚实与真知。

“但我不是星球日报社想要的那种记者。”克拉克磨着他的后背说，“我不想没完没了地写没人想读的吹捧文章。”

某种角度来说，布鲁斯可以理解。但他不确定克拉克日后会不会后悔贸然辞职。他停顿了会儿，平复呼吸。“韦恩企业旗下有一个媒体类的集团，要是你想——”

“不。”克拉克的手掌转到他的肩上拍了两下，另一只依然覆在他上臂，布鲁斯回过神来才意识到。“我很感激，但是我可能需要点时间搞清自己究竟想做什么。不是什么大事，真的，你不用太担心。”

“只要你不做让人担心的事，我当然不会担心。”布鲁斯没好气道。咳嗽已经止住了，克拉克没有理由继续离他这么近，并且一只手放在他身上，但他似乎暂时没有松开的意思。现在那只手又回到了布鲁斯的后背，轻轻蹭动，比较贴近安抚，很莫名其妙。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克叫了声他的名字，轻而坚定，“你不必一直照看我。” 

布鲁斯一向不喜欢和一个站在自己身后的人说话，此刻便决定自己受够了。他转过身，但克拉克没有放任他实现这个动作，两只手掌圈住他的肩膀，手指向内收紧，迫使他原地未动。

淤伤和布鲁斯是多年的老朋友了，他很熟悉什么程度的压力会在皮肤上制造出它们，例如他相当确定待会儿自己的手臂上就会出现几道指印。但现在他更关注克拉克表现得如此不正常，而非受伤本身。

“克拉克，”他颇为严厉地说。克拉克动了动一只手掌，向上移到他锁骨上方，指腹按住他的咽喉，拇指轻轻掠过他的下颌。这个动作本身并没有威胁意味，仅仅是用手掌贴住。布鲁斯不受控制地回忆起先前他钳住克拉克喉咙的经历。他吞咽了一下，皮肤间的接触因此更严丝缝合。他等待着。

“恐惧”并不准确。现在他了解克拉克，至少足以不再怕他。克拉克不是那种滥用暴力的人。即便此刻他的手臂大概率会因此产生淤伤，咽喉与手指贴合到他每一次呼吸都触碰到指尖，其中也没有刻意的伤害意图。他感觉到一种奇特而紧聚的亲密感——被某个人触碰，而他自己还在学习这个人究竟想要什么。这就是反常之处。他从没料到克拉克会这样做，以及他不应当为克拉克在他手臂上制造出隐约痛感、手掌圈紧他的喉咙感到有趣。

克拉克不习惯拥有一个知晓自己秘密的朋友。布鲁斯说服自己，唯二知道真相的人只有玛莎和路易斯，而克拉克和他之间正在培养的关系绝不是家人性质。一个如此渴望纯粹友谊的人不知道该如何对待另一个清楚他真正身份的人，只得遵循之前的经验，这又有什么不正常？况且几个月前他刚经历过极大的创伤。布鲁斯花了三十多年也没有修补好自己的伤痕，没有立场责备他人出现应激障碍。

不过，这并不等同于他很喜欢受到这种对待。

“克拉克。”他重复了一遍，这次采取了较为柔和的口吻及音量。“你没想清楚。”

“你不必，”克拉克同样重复道，离得太近以至于一点不像要缓和气氛，“一直照看我。”

他语调的变化中暗含着某种东西，布鲁斯努力辨认，但眼下有太多事实占据他的注意力。例如：克拉克行为怪异，很可能在处理创伤方面遇到困难；布鲁斯相信他并不是有意要造成伤害，几处淤青不过是在他早已伤痕累累的身体上多添几道；抗拒或许会令他们建立起的脆弱信任付诸一旦，他不希望克拉克每次看到胸口的伤疤、想起那场战斗时都得独自舔舐内心的伤口。

因为，克拉克必定不会向玛莎或路易斯谈起这些。看一眼就知道，有些事他永远不会告诉她们，太沉重也太黑暗。而布鲁斯生活在黑暗之中，有谁比他更适合倾听这些？

（额外的事实：布鲁斯的身体反射性地想对目前的情况作出反抗，但他可以抑制住这种肾上腺素引起的应激反应。人总会遇到不得不扼制自己本能的情形。）

“克拉克，”他再次说，将声音放得更缓，“你放手我们才能继续谈话，想想要是阿尔弗雷德现在进来，会给他造成什么误会。”

一瞬间，手掌收紧到彻底钳住他呼吸的地步，但在恐慌袭来前，克拉克松开了。他轻轻抚摸布鲁斯的喉咙，似乎饱含歉意。“是的，想想会给阿尔弗雷德造成什么误会。”他低声说。

又一下轻触，拇指扫过脉搏，随后他放开，向后退了一步。布鲁斯转身望向他，遏住抬起手摩摩脖子的冲动。不用照镜子，他知道但凡自己不想让管家发现端倪，接下来几天就得仔细挑选衣服款式。或者等克拉克离开，他可以去夜巡一次，跟人打上几架，给这些伤痕提供恰当理由。

一种极度不安的神情爬上克拉克的面部，仿佛很怕会收到逐客令。布鲁斯找回先前在喝的那杯威士忌，喝了一小口，为液体滑过喉咙引起的灼痛缩了缩。很明显他的伤并不止于外部，但目前这不重要。重要的是他得想办法帮克拉克渡过难关，即使题目本身还不十分清晰。

“跟我来。”他吞下最后一口酒，将杯子搁到一旁。没等得到回应，他率先向厨房走去。管家和他通常会依据日程安排准备各自的食物。克拉克在场时，阿尔弗雷德会装作是个纯粹的家庭管家，而非他的安全主管，但布鲁斯不喜欢让唯一同处一个屋檐下的人为自己准备每顿餐食。要是在他的成长过程中，父母曾按照韦恩家的传统仔细教导他，事情或许会有所不同。但这种可能性已经随他们一同死去，再也无法成真。

“坐吧。”他指了一下岛式柜台*[6]后的座位，“我不知道阿尔弗雷德在忙什么，不过今天他没空做饭，你只能忍受我的厨艺。”

说到阿尔弗雷德的去处时，克拉克的眼睛闪烁了一下，但在提到布鲁斯下厨时随即消失，取而代之的是一个明亮、略带怀疑的笑容，令布鲁斯联想到金色的玉米田和广阔无垠的蓝天。只要克拉克想，他随时都能成为一个全然无害的小镇农场青年。

“你会做饭？”

“我会做饭。”布鲁斯回答，试着隐藏这句疑问引发的好笑感，但失败了。每个发现他懂烹饪的人都很震惊。近来他总是紧绷着，下厨算是极少数他不必思考该表现哪个人格就可以完成的活动之一，无论哪个身份，这个技能总归都很出人意料。

克拉克在柜台后面坐下，望着布鲁斯在厨房里四处打转，找出平底锅、菜刀和砧板。过了一小会儿，他问：“我该问你打算做什么菜吗？还是等着惊喜？”

布鲁斯发出一声短促的笑。这样容易多了，回到他们正尝试建立的同事友好关系中，他可以原谅克拉克偶尔脱离轨迹的行动。

“等着看吧。”

换做其他人来说，这句话可能代表着前景大大不妙，但当布鲁斯决定学习一项技能时，没有一次他是说着玩玩。离星级厨师还差得远，但他知道如何撒香料，刀法也不错。他对氪星人的新陈代谢或特殊的饮食需求知之甚少——飞船的数据库破解难度高得令人恼火，但克拉克向来对阿尔弗雷德端上桌的食物接受良好，布鲁斯准备以此为标准，再加点发挥。

准备晚餐的途中他们简略交谈了几句，都是些无关紧要的小事。他们谁都清楚如果再提起公寓或克拉克辞职，必然又会回到之前的情形，而布鲁斯还没准备好应对——暂时没有。克拉克把牛排、烤小土豆和沙拉一扫而光，评价道：“几乎跟我妈妈做得一样好吃。”布鲁斯对此挑了挑嘴角。吞咽的动作令喉咙很痛，但他不介意。

他没再继续先前的任何话题。克拉克显得较为放松，说起玛莎正准备在斯莫威尔建立某种协会——布鲁斯没认真听细节，但大约是为帮助农场主遗孀们继续经营。布鲁斯听着，没有问起书房里那短暂的几分钟见鬼的到底是怎么回事。克拉克不应当对路易斯之外的人作出那种高度专注、亲密的行为，他绝对不应该那样触碰他。但抛出这个话题会让来之不易的平稳再次被打破，于是他什么也没说。也许克拉克只是需要更多时间。

克拉克离开后不到十分钟，他换好防护服去了哥谭城区。阿尔弗雷德很敏锐，即便没有第一时间发现那些布鲁斯自己都很难找出借口遮掩的青痕，也总会凭蛛丝马迹拼凑出真相。跟兜售毒蛇[7]的毒贩打一架才能从根源上解决这个问题。

又过了两个星期，他们谁也没提及那天晚上发生的事。克拉克每周来一次，跟时钟一样准时——每次都巧妙地避开布鲁斯去夜巡的日子，表明他仍然和阿尔弗雷德保持着联系。另外，还有一件事，对此他本该感到烦躁，但他实际上只感觉有趣，并怀有一种同情。克拉克似乎打破了他给自己设下的某种限制，将布鲁斯纳入了进去，现在每次他们告别时，他会短暂而快速地搂一下布鲁斯的肩膀。不是引人反感的那种，只不过在经年累月与哥谭阴影的战斗中，布鲁斯的每一根神经都形成了特殊习惯，敏感到足以拾取克拉克没有表露出的种种意图。

有些不对，他分不清具体是什么，并且数据库的破译工作进展过于缓慢。他设法找出了一个搜索引擎，或者类似于搜索引擎的某种东西，但他不知道自己该在里面搜什么。克拉克在一次重大创伤后举止不寻常，布鲁斯并不需要一个外星数据库向他解释创伤后应激障碍。

这天晚上，他没太多空闲思考他氪星朋友的问题。他追着毒品贩子的线索找到了他们的上线，然而随后的战斗比他预期得要混乱得多。最终，这伙毒贩被绑在码头，而哥谭警察局接到了一通匿名线报，正义迟迟赶来。布鲁斯离开时紧咬着牙，竭力维持步履平稳。蝙蝠侠不能在人前显露软弱的一面。

他打开车内的自动驾驶系统，在回洞穴的路上分辨、评估自己的伤势。多年来反复脱臼的膝盖虚弱不堪，这天大概又撕裂了，并且他继续毫无支撑地走路明显没有给它帮上忙。无数擦伤和挫痕布满上半身跟手臂，一刻不停地作痛，但他忽略掉了。一把刀在他胸前形成了一道纵向刺入伤，只要及时处理，不会有太大问题，至多有点烦人。另一道刀伤则比较棘手，他腿部的护甲牺牲了厚度以保持灵活度，因此被刺得很深。刀刃在他血肉里折断了，倒是避免了流血过多。没有任何伤口影响到重要器官，会让他疼一阵子，以及管家在缝合时会冷嘲热讽一通，除此之外，再没什么严重的。

车轮驶入洞穴时，他有点走神了。平时不会这样，或许侧面提示了他的状况比自己预估得要糟糕。他花了很长时间才意识到站在停车台旁的那个身形比之阿尔弗雷德太高，也太健壮了。

他望着克拉克眨了眨眼，从驾驶座翻身出来，双腿在落地时发出一阵极为强烈的抗议。他咬着牙忍住了。“你在这做什么？”他咆哮道。

不是说他对克拉克有什么不满，蝙蝠侠说话时总是咆哮。电子合成的声音注定他出声就是这个腔调。

克拉克没有反应，准确来说，没有出声。他架起布鲁斯的手臂，帮他挪到管家在停车台旁安置的长椅上，（它的存在主要出于有时他伤况过于惨烈，而阿尔弗雷德“上了年纪，拖着您走不了比这再远的距离了”）。克拉克轻声说：“告诉我该从哪一处伤看起。”

布鲁斯发出一声阴郁的笑。“你看不出来吗？透视，难道我记错了？”

克拉克也同样沉闷地笑了一下。“我看不穿你的制服，含铅纤维，对不对？”

是的。他想起来了。当他还不信任克拉克时，他曾引入这种材料以免被发现自己的弱点。之后还没来得及替换掉。他沉沉叹了口气，动手从身上扯下护甲和织物。动作每一次牵扯到伤口，他都得费力地吞回涌到舌尖的咒骂。

“右侧膝盖，左腿，左边肋骨上方。”他说，边取下最后一块裹在身上的胸甲和护背，令它们随意地落在长椅上。“膝盖没什么大碍，包扎就行。不过左大腿里面有半把刀子，我不确定多深，可能需要缝合。阿尔弗雷德在哪？”

“把这些也脱掉吧。”克拉克说，小心翼翼地帮着他褪下下半身的制服。由于膝盖和刀伤的阻隔，整个过程称不上轻松，布鲁斯痛得不停流汗，关于管家去向的所有思虑也随之一挥而空，筋脉在他膝盖处飞快跳动，大腿上尖锐的痛楚让他难以流畅思考。

“这么说，”布鲁斯挤出一句，压住身体尖叫着想就此昏倒的冲动。他的思想和身体是极为独立的个体，后者往往很难得到它想要的，现在又该有什么不同？“你来得倒很及时。”

克拉克瞥了他一眼，手正放下脱下的黑色制服，去取车边不远处搁置的急救箱，里头配备的器具和药品齐全得令人发笑，但在布鲁斯接受完善治疗前，的确需要它。他不动声色地和不请自来的客人对视，等着解释。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克叹息一声，蹲在长凳旁，从急救箱中取出一把医用剪刀，按住防护服大腿伤口周围的布料，将它剪得更开了些。痛感和失血令布鲁斯头晕目眩，视野摇晃，但他还是坚持坐着。现在他们都能清楚看到伤口的模样：皮肤创口露出半截刀刃的尾部，断裂处呈锯齿状，四周沾满粘稠的血液，足以想见如果不是刀封住了豁口，血多半已经淌到地上。

话虽如此，终究不能放着它不管。克拉克看上去并不介意弄脏双手，于是布鲁斯咬紧牙槽，隆隆低吼：“动手吧。”

克拉克的一只手覆在了他大腿上，以免肌肉反射性地挣动，另一只直接握住露在皮肤外的半寸刀片，极快地向外一抽。布鲁斯死死咬住口腔内侧的一块，金属擦着他的骨骼划出去了，一股浓烈的血腥味在空气中弥漫开，大量血液涌了出来。

“别动。“克拉克说，半截刀片被搁到一边。一只手搭住布鲁斯的肩膀，有力地固定他的身体。有那么一小会儿，布鲁斯一点没搞懂他心里在打什么算盘，直到克拉克的眼底泛起红光，热视线的光束越来越清晰。

他没给他拒绝的机会。布鲁斯很难定论如果克拉克事先征求意见，而非直接上手做这件事，他会不会同意——烧灼的确很适合缝合此类容易撕开缝线的伤口，但克拉克没有给出丝毫选择余地。红光瞬息间就转为实体，在裂开的皮肤上形成刺鼻的焦味。

几秒钟之间，布鲁斯什么也没感觉到。接着，那种炽热的剧痛占据了他所有感官，他眼前发黑，只能恍惚地意识到克拉克的手掌正按着他的身体。

这过程或许只持续了数秒，布鲁斯没有出声，一股铁锈味充斥在他嘴里。他痛得太厉害了，没能在克拉克将他放平到长椅上时做出相应反抗。克拉克的动作很轻，轻得几近荒谬。一个冰凉的触感贴上布鲁斯。剪刀穿过防护服，沿着胸腔外侧将布料划成两半。

“要是你打算对这个也用同一招，我会把你沉进哥谭湾。”布鲁斯嘶哑地说。

克拉克低声笑起来。他检查着伤口，手指蹭过布鲁斯的肋骨。“我不会的，离重要器官太近了。得用老法子。”

“烤合可不比缝针先进。”

这场争论很不合时宜。但布鲁斯筋疲力尽，再想不出其他什么话了。克拉克向他倾过身，一支手臂轻轻压在他的锁骨上，开始缝纵长的划伤。布鲁斯艰难地呼吸，有那么一会儿感到喉咙里面也疼起来，仿佛之前被掐住颈项的伤魇住了他。

是肾上腺素造成的幻觉。他告诉自己，迫使双眼紧紧锁住天花板。以目前的姿势，朝下他只能看到克拉克的手臂，这个角度下的那幅景象很怪，并且一点也无法分散疼痛。

“你还没回答。”他在缝针扎下第四个来回时开口说，“你出现的时机太合适了。见鬼，你一直在听？”

“你想要我一直听吗？”克拉克反问道，停了一下，伸手去拿酒精棉，擦掉一点溢出的血迹。“在我看来你似乎就是这么想的。我告诉过你需要帮忙时叫我。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，试着动了动身子，克拉克轻易地把他按了下去，毫不受影响地继续手里的活。“我没法边打架边拨手机。又不是在演《星际迷航》。”他回答。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克听起来有点被逗笑了，“你觉得我得通过电话才听得到你？”

确切来说，布鲁斯没想过这事。他没费力气抬起头看看克拉克的表情。要违抗禁锢着他的这个力道只是徒劳，并且会令场面十分难堪。“你在监视我？”他尖刻地问。

“事实证明我做对了。”克拉克埋入最后一小截线，将针收起来。“阿尔弗雷德今天不在这，如果我没听着，你就得自己处理这些。”

“我以前给自己缝合过。”客观来说，有帮手总比没有好。但克拉克监听他这件事本身有点激怒了他。这正是很久前，他视克拉克为危险的原因之一。他抬手推了推放在他锁骨上的手臂。“让我起来，克拉克，我自己会包扎。”

“你之前照顾了我，”克拉克没有动，“现在让我照看你。”

布鲁斯呼出一口气。他讨厌礼尚往来，但克拉克在这类事上总是十分顽固。这就是原因？他想回报他？

“好。”他重新躺下去。要是非得这样才能让这个氪星人好过，他可以忍受。

一簇绷带以恰到好处的紧密度贴上刚缝好的伤口，应该足以格挡淋浴喷头的冲击——布鲁斯十分想尽快去冲个澡。他被扶着坐起身。克拉克俯身查看他的膝盖。它有点错位了，但没有完全脱臼，克拉克捏住髌骨，调整好角度安了回去。与前两处伤势处理相比，这次的痛苦轻得多。但他的表情控制可能还是有点懈怠了，证据是克拉克随后消失了几分钟，回来时带着一杯水和一小瓶药。

他握着玻璃杯，将它递到布鲁斯嘴边，仿佛他受伤的是双手而不是腿。布鲁斯咽下一声叹息，就着那双手吞下药片。克拉克的“照看”显然已经过了应有的尺度。

“我扶你回房间。”他望着布鲁斯，不容拒绝地说，“接下来一阵子你的膝盖都会不大好用。”

布鲁斯痛恨在人前表露软弱，但这话的确是事实。他疲倦地点点头，起身时双腿和两侧的肌肉痛得要命，他咬住牙，吸着气忍了下去。洞穴并不适合长时间休息，并且其余的医疗设备都在楼上。到上面就会容易多了，他对自己说，可以休息几天恢复体力，等膝盖可以不借助大量止痛药正常走路，再回街上夜巡。

克拉克的肩膀垫在他一只手臂下，一路上十分平稳，没有叫他撞到任何东西。通常当他受这种程度的伤独自回来，从洞穴回卧室的路途当中总会有什么被他碰掉了。克拉克把他带到床边，小心地让他躺下。接着，氪星人顿了一下，“你得脱掉这些沾血的衣服，不然会睡不安稳。”他说。

布鲁斯向下望了一眼，紧接着感到一阵突如其来的晕眩。他脑中警铃大作。但克拉克似乎没发觉，并且也不是单纯提出自己的建议。他攀上床侧，轻而坚决地将碎裂的衣物从布鲁斯身上拉下来，期间留意着没碰到缠在下面的绷带。当那只手伸向皮带，布鲁斯将它抓住了，随即拉开。他们之间也许已经建立了某种信任，但愿意和一个人共进晚餐和在他面前赤裸身体依然有分别，极大的分别。很多人动手脱过布鲁斯·韦恩的衣服，但那和克拉克现在要做的不一样。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克很低地叫了他一声，带着种耐心，像在哄他，“你说过我可以照顾你。你得脱掉这些衣服才能睡觉，它们都被血弄湿了。让我帮你。”

他的手腕没有挣开布鲁斯，他本可以很轻松地做到——这件事实，以及没来由的混乱开始侵入布鲁斯的意识，也打破了他的坚持。他松开手，充满倦意地点点头。

时间的流淌变得古怪。布鲁斯服用止痛药的次数数不胜数，但他从未有过类似经历。通常他会将剂量控制在缓解疼痛的最低限度，克拉克可能在估算数量时犯了点错，给了他太多的——给了他多于平时的剂量，但归根结底依然得算是过量服药。无论具体是什么原因，他的神智愈来愈昏沉，在同意克拉克的举动后记忆短暂断层，再次接续上时，他已不着一物地躺在床上，克拉克坐在旁边，正用一块温暖、湿润的布料替他擦拭身体。

没人见到过他如此孱弱的一面，数十年前阿尔弗雷德见过，但也仅此而已。有什么地方错了。布鲁斯应当可以控制自己显露在外的表情，为了让人无法看破蝙蝠侠的身份，他必须做到。但此刻他察觉自己无法牵动脸上的任何一处，只是茫然。不该是这样，即便是对着克拉克也不该这样。

“嘘……”克拉克小声说。布鲁斯从喉咙深处发出一阵低沉、模糊的响动，他自己都难以从中听出原本想说的句子。克拉克倾身，在他裸露的肩膀上轻柔地吻了一次。这也是错的，布鲁斯脑海中连贯思考的声音警示道，但它也越来越弱了。布料被放到一旁，伏在他身上的人侧过身，手掌环上他的咽喉，只是触碰，没有施加一丝力量。“没事的，你很快就能睡着。”

有什么不对，克拉克有些不对。但是他无法集中思考，任何思绪都无法聚拢。一个完整的念头刚刚出现，困惑就将其取而代之。这感觉起来很像喝醉了，对布鲁斯而言，无法掌握控制的感觉可怖到令人绝望。

“嘘……”克拉克再次说，另一只手温柔地抚过他的脸颊，“别哭，我知道你想要什么。”

他动了动，用半边身体压住布鲁斯的下半身，握着咽喉的手掌略微向内圈紧。布鲁斯从皮肤贴合处感觉到自己的脉搏，突突跳动，快而凌乱，像一只蝴蝶在人的掌心奋力挣扎。克拉克没有收紧到令他呼吸困难或留伤的程度，但布鲁斯的身体给出了和之前相同的回应。性唤起十分缓慢，但确凿无疑。

“克拉克。”他说。嗓音喑哑而含糊，比任何证据都更有说服力地表明事态反常。他说话时从不含糊，除非他太累，或是醉了，但现在显然这两者都不符合。他的每根手指都无比沉重，指挥它们抬起来，无力地推拒克拉克的手掌似乎已是极限。这本身令他恐惧不已。

“你需要有人照看你。”克拉克说，温和的中音显得十分有条理。他又低头亲了亲他的肩膀，没有理会布鲁斯试图将他的手从自己喉部挪开。“我厌倦总得放弃自己想要的东西了。人们总觉得有欲望是不好的想法，但我们都知道他们永远不会理解我们想要什么……布鲁斯，我可以帮你得到你想要的。放松，让我给你。”他俯下身，埋在自己手掌下方，亲吻布鲁斯的锁骨。“我知道你想要什么，你甚至不用开口告诉我。”他喃喃细语。

恐慌、迷惑，以及性欲在布鲁斯的头脑中纠结、混杂，形成一种诡异的兴奋感，克拉克每一次在他颈间动作，都令性的存在愈发深重。布鲁斯尝试与之抗衡，无一不失败了。克拉克压着他的下身和颈部，那个夺去他清醒意识的东西同样令他难以聚起气力进行反抗。然后，沉默被当做了默许。克拉克笑起来，再次用嘴唇贴上他的颈侧，一只手向下触上他的性器。

布鲁斯·韦恩向来是个风流人物，带回家的人够哥谭所有八卦小报写上一遭，仍有剩余。但他从未在性方面妥协过。这类事并不利于维护安保水准，但针对管家时常提起的反对意见，他也回答过他们并不会产生真正影响。眼下，这种奇异的、漂浮的感觉对他而言极为陌生，且并不舒服。他的身体对触碰作出了反应，并且某一部分的他显而易见喜欢被克拉克掐住脖子——像要将他的颈部静脉轻轻挑断。但这并不是性爱。无力感在他胃部催生出一种恶心，以及厌恶。他迷茫地思索如果自己吐出来，克拉克还会不会有兴致继续下去。

不幸的是这种可能性没得到检验机会。他仍然感到持续性的反胃，但是没有吐。克拉克抚摸他的胯间，边断断续续地啄吻他的肩侧，动作温柔得荒唐。他固定着他的身体，手指有力地按压，令布鲁斯隐约感到它们又将在他喉咙上形成几个青紫的痕迹。这令他体内的那部分兴奋得更厉害。他的指尖陷进了床单里，咬着牙扼住即将脱口的声音。他恍惚意识到克拉克似乎认为这是在帮他，但他脑海中有另外一个声音，责令他绝不满足克拉克想要他出声的愿望。

不知过了多久，他咬着舌尖、一声未发地高潮了。血腥味在他嘴里散开。克拉克像是十分满足，用毛巾简单清理过后，弯下腰吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“你该休息了。”克拉克低声说，手指伸进他的头发里梳着。“等你睡着我再走。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯竭力组织音节，为什么会这么难？他逼着自己思考，把注意力从散落的碎片中拖拽出来。“我们得……得谈谈这……”

“这个？”克拉克挑起嘴角，又亲了他一次。“我不觉得该谈这个，布鲁斯。你需要休息，而且，”他放松地靠在床边，将床单拉高一点，遮住布鲁斯的身体，手指掠过对方已然开始隐隐发青的喉咙。“这只是次试验。明天早上，你就会什么都不记得了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> [5]penthouse: 不同于普通的公寓(apartment、flat)，penthouse一般特指高级公寓楼顶层的寓所，整层为一间，俯瞰城市，装修精良，通常配有露台、泳池、户外烧烤等设备，价格昂贵。  
> [6]island counter: 放置于厨房的餐柜，一般配有成套的椅子。   
> [7]Viper: DC世界主要流通于哥谭的一种毒品。


	3. 我将身体安置在某处时间堆砌的沙漠中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 醒来后，布鲁斯试着梳理记忆中的可疑空白。克拉克采取了行动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节警示：更多的药物控制，以及对性侵行为的隐晦讨论。

*****

布鲁斯在一种无法认知时间的奇异感受中醒来。他的生物钟通常准度不错，可以较为精确地估计一场睡眠的长度，但这回一切都有点不对头。他头痛欲裂，腿部和胁侧阵阵钝痛。他躺了片刻，费力地回想前一天晚上的打斗——是前一天晚上吗？但无论如何努力，也一点不明白自己在那之后是怎么回到湖边小屋，又处理了伤口。

房间四处散发着消毒剂的味道，表明他要么在医院，要么在医疗翼。出于跟医生解释布鲁斯·韦恩为什么被人捅了两刀会很麻烦，他希望是后者。

“布鲁斯少爷？”

阿尔弗雷德声音中的忧虑令他强迫头痛给理智让出点位置。他睁开双眼，坐起身，强烈的白光近乎要刺穿头骨。医疗翼熟悉的陈设使他松了口气。感谢他的管家在多疑及不信任他人方面跟他如出一辙。

“阿尔弗雷德，”他叫道，发觉自己嗓音粗砺，嘴巴里干燥无比。他忽视掉这点不适。“怎么回事？”

“我原以为您会告诉我这个问题的答案。”

管家的模样看起来像一夜未合眼。从倾斜照进窗户的光线来看，此刻是白天，甚至很可能已经是下午。这不合逻辑。布鲁斯被失眠症困扰已有几十年，早已记不清上次睡到这么晚是什么时候。

“昨晚您要求我给警方打电话通知码头上的事之后，我被临时叫了出去。”阿尔弗雷德以一种不带波澜、极度克制的口吻说，“我回家时发现您在卧室床上，像是回来后自行处理伤势，上床休息了。但八个小时后您仍没醒，我便自作主张将您转移到这，并抽了点血。”

布鲁斯慢慢点了一下头，抬起一只手检查头部是否有撞击伤。结果是否定的，没有脑震荡，或其他任何痕迹可以解释这段记忆空白，以及为什么他睡了这么久。

“你做得对。”他说，“血样检测有什么项目？”

“标准镇静剂，”管家回答，“氯丙嗪，氟哌啶，阿托品*[8]，以及您血液中的任何异常生物制剂。如果您能回忆起一些，会大有帮助。”

“不多。”布鲁斯承认。他犹豫了一下，“把氟硝安定*[9]加进检测项目。”

阿尔弗雷德的神情愈发锐利。“您认为是有人下了药？”他缓慢而清晰地问。

“我想不起哪里出现过这种纰漏，但从回到洞穴前开始，我什么都不记得了。只是在建议有这种可能性。”他叹了口气，“我昏迷了多久？”

“近12个小时。我原本在考虑联络迪克少爷。”

布鲁斯当即警醒地抬头。“不。别干扰他的工作。我确定我们能自己查清。”

事实上他并不真的确定。但他不想在非必要时将迪克牵扯进哥谭的事。他们之间的关系并不差，只是复杂，而布鲁斯非常清楚自己是迪克离开哥谭，到另一座城市读警察学院的一大因素。迪克会在他需要他时回来，不过在此前提下，他不想令其太频繁，以防万一。

阿尔弗雷德看上去并不完全同意，但没再提起迪克的名字。他从整排的监控器旁拿起一只小塑料杯。“检测氟硝安定最快的方法是尿检。”

布鲁斯没有问管家是如何得知的，考虑到他们的生活方式，在脑中储备所有药物的检测方法有利无害。他接过杯子走进一旁的洗手间，随即为另一项发现震惊不已：他大腿上用绷带裹住的伤口并未缝合，而是用一道整齐的深红色烤合线烧灼在一起。

某个人用烙铁拼接了他的伤口，但他对此毫无印象。这件事带来的恐慌感几乎如同毁灭日再次现身。他回到医疗翼，将塑料杯交还给阿尔弗雷德，随后坐到床边，检查身上其余的新伤。

缝合的针脚不是他的手笔，包扎膝盖的绷带也不是他惯用的手法。伤痕本身都没什么稀奇之处——他出门夜巡很少毫发无损地回家，但这些陌生的绷带、烧合痕迹和缝针令他很焦躁。他开始解开膝盖上的缠带，想要亲自确认髌骨的情况，然后停了下来，意识到在他不清醒的这段时间里，任何事都有可能发生。

阿尔弗雷德由他独自忙活，没再说任何话。医疗翼内一片寂静，布鲁斯揭开绷带，露出下方几块黑色和紫色的淤痕，临近脱臼的骨骼使外侧皮肉肿了起来，整体跟他预料得差不多。他又把绷带重新裹好，极力忽略双手正不受控制地发颤。再往上，胸口侧下方的缝针针脚细致、整洁，既不会使皮肤开裂，又不易形成过重的疤痕。唯一问题是它们也非出自他手。

烧合的那一道是最引人不解的地方。它会留疤，但是那种平整的疤痕，而不是烧伤常见的突起、狰狞的疤。他想不通什么人会采用截然不同的方式处理一个人身上的不同伤口。他腿上的这一处完全可以也缝起来，并且那样或许印记还会浅一点。

除非留印正是此人的目的。

“布鲁斯。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音使他回过神，匆忙遮住腿上的灼痕，脑中记下稍后需要查询确认烧伤的后续养护。他和管家对视，迟钝地发觉阿尔弗雷德叫了他的名字，而不是平时的称呼。阿尔弗雷德对他的尊称并非出于缺乏血脉联系，而是习惯及传统，它的改变意味着情况极其不乐观。

“是氟硝安定，对吗？”他们对视时他问，但也并不是真的需要口头上听到答案。他闭上眼睛呼出一口气，抬手捏住鼻梁揉动。“你知道我们不能在这里装摄像头。太危险了，也许有人会窃取到蝙蝠侠出现在布鲁斯·韦恩家的影像。”

“我十分理解，也没有任何反对意见。但您确实明白，这令我们无从查起昨晚出现在这的人究竟是谁。”管家说，语调似乎极力压制着某种东西。他顿了一下，重新开口：“您认为——”

布鲁斯决断地摇了摇头，打断了那句未说完的问题。“没有性爱。至少没有被下药后通常会有的性行为。”他嘶哑地说。

出现在阿尔弗雷德脸上的如释重负令他感到疼痛。有时他会忘记，这个人从他童年时代开始就一直守护他。

“血样检测完成后告诉我结果。”他唐突说，“可能还有些别的，我们最好查清楚。我去洞穴，看看能不能在那找到有用的信息。”

“布鲁斯少爷……”

“我会很小心。”他轻声说。他不常对阿尔弗雷德说这种话——总是避免向真正在乎的人许下明知无法实现的承诺，但他不想再对上阿尔弗雷德眼睛时，发现它们盛满刺痛。“要是感觉不舒服，我会上楼去休息，好吗？”

管家深深叹息一声。“好的。有任何需要请随时找我。”

他想要冲澡，这个愿望突兀而迫切，但仍旧被他暂时搁置了。他下到洞穴中，仔细搜查可能遗存的线索。

所有东西都在原位，除了急救箱移动到了停车台旁边的长椅一侧。血迹从车身一路延伸到长椅，足以想见前一天晚上他受的伤有多重。难怪他昏迷了那么久，他思索道，试着冷静、客观地评估现场。大量失血，加上安定药物，他12个小时就醒过来已经算奇迹。

搜查洞穴花费的时间比预计得长很多很多，且最终结论是一无所获。他的身体由于药物及疲劳不住发抖。他用脚挪开急救箱，避免留下多余的指纹扰乱物证，不过内心深处也不指望它能给出什么有用的信息。随后他走向长椅，打算在那休息片刻，把快散掉的四肢跟躯体拼起来。

距它还有几步之遥时，他的胃里忽然一阵翻动，随之还有喉部的疼痛。他停下来，抬手轻轻摸了摸喉咙，那里泛起一点针刺似的疼，以及锁骨也在钝钝发痛，仿佛他被困在坍塌的房梁下，费尽力气自己爬了出来。

前一天晚上没有任何房梁塌下来过，他最少可以肯定这点。但有什么事在那张长椅上发生了，他的思想不记得，肌肉记忆却不会说谎。

布鲁斯重重咽下唾液，转身回到楼上的卧室，打开浴室花洒。在直白而无情的灯光下，他身上的伤痕一览无余。他站在镜子前，蹙起眉，用手指沿着描摹。躯体及手臂上的几道形状窄长，边缘呈圆形，是毒贩冲他挥舞警棍形成的。他记得它们，但肋骨上方的那道阴影——关于它的所有记忆都凭空消失了。以及，他也想不起是谁在他的喉咙上留下了指痕。

“克拉克。”他自语道，感到胃酸向上翻涌。自从养好毁灭日一战遗留的伤痛，这个氪星人毫无缘由地触碰了他数次。几星期前，克拉克在一次书房谈话的冲突中弄伤了他的脖子，正像现在这个，而布鲁斯仍没有弄清上一次他的动机所在。

热视线。就在不久前，他噩梦中的克拉克不是还会用双眼将人活活烧死？

灼合腿伤可以解释为试图帮忙，缝针跟包扎膝盖也一样。事实上，除了烧灼外伤，阿尔弗雷德帮过他后两项不下几十次，他总有够不着的时候，或者单纯太累了。但他的短暂失忆及药物测试结果始终无法得到任何善意理由支撑。

他擦干身体，换好衣服，在办公室找出一块经莱克斯·卢瑟过手的绿色石头。如果克拉克出了什么问题——现在他很难说服自己这只是个假设，那么在找出解决方法前，他需要想办法压制他。

*

阿尔弗雷德和他再没提起过这事。他知道管家心里远不止“不高兴”那么简单，但他暂时对此束手无策。在缺少证据的情况下说出自己的猜测只会令阿尔弗雷德身陷险境。并且，依据检测结果确定为阳性时管家脸上的表情看来，如果得知了嫌犯身份，难保他不会做出什么傻事。

撇开这些不谈，布鲁斯给玛莎去了个电话，打听她近来是否和克拉克联系过。她似乎很高兴接到布鲁斯的电话，而他依然有点不适应这种纯粹的欢欣。

“克拉克？是的，他最近回来的次数比以往多了点。”她说，“他没说出口，但我知道上个月那件事对他影响真的很大。你呢，你还好吗？”

“我？我很好。”他简略地说。他怀疑她的儿子给他下药，这总归不是该说给她的事。“我只是在想他能不能处理好这么严重的创伤。就我所知，他以前从没有过类似经验，他遭遇的事也绝对不愉快。”

“他说你一直在帮他。”玛莎柔和地说，“克拉克从不轻易交朋友，不是偏好之类的问题，只是他隐藏的那个巨大秘密……你知道他是谁，而你不会为此产生任何偏见，我想这就是为什么他喜欢和你待在一起。”

布鲁斯不置可否地唔了两声，皱着眉。看来克拉克没有在玛莎面前表露过任何不正常倾向，即无论他是出了什么问题，她多半不会受到任何威胁，这很好。玛莎仍在讲话，他摇摇头，甩掉脑海中的念头，回到对话本身。“……感恩节没有其他计划的话，很欢迎你们到斯莫威尔来。”

要是他在喝水，听到这话一定会呛出来。他重重吞咽几次，调整好后才开口。

“谢谢，我们很愿意。”他平和地说。离感恩节还有一阵子，时间应当足够他弄清克拉克身上发生的事，并且赶在回家过节前纠正好。

联系列表上的下一个人选是路易斯。考虑到这是工作日的白天，他选择接通可能性较高的星球日报社专线。接线员问起时，他装作“布鲁斯·韦恩先前漏接了一个电话”，并请他帮忙转接“那个姓氏是街道*[10]什么的姑娘，「小路」或者「大道」。”接线员咯咯笑起来，把电话转给了路易斯。

“「路易斯·大道」？”日报社的杰出记者带着笑意问，但布鲁斯听出她语气中有种难以掩盖的紧张。“什么事，布鲁斯？”

“抱歉打扰你工作。”他再次拧起眉毛。据他了解，她很少这样紧绷着。她天生是个工作狂，但她不是个时刻绷着神经的人。“我想问问你这几天有没有注意到……克拉克有任何……不正常的地方？”

她极快地吸了一口气。接下去的话里透着明显的难受。“我们已经不怎么来往了。”

“发生了什么？”

“他辞职的时候我们吵了一架。”一种艰难控制语调的口吻，“我明白他最近过得很难，那场战斗让他各方面都伤得很重，但那不代表他就该随意丢弃自己的职业生涯。”

“发生了什么？”布鲁斯重复了一遍，“你没事吗？”

路易斯叹了口气。“我受伤了，但会没事的。”她放慢语速，“等他恢复理智，就会立刻后悔，然后道歉。你了解他的。他是个好伙计，不是故意要这样。”

怒火猛烈地撕扯他的心脏。“你受伤了？”

“心灵受伤。”路易斯再次叹气。“他说受够了要一直不停地赶来救我。”

这话极其伤人，但至少不像他原本误以为发生的事那么糟。布鲁斯捏住鼻梁冷静下来。“听起来你们吵得很凶。”

“恐怕我们都大吼大叫了一阵。”她承认，“谢谢你的关心，真的，我没事。克拉克需要点时间，我可以等他恢复再说。”

“需要帮忙时联系我。”他低声说，让对方先挂断了通话。他没料到会是这种情形。唯一的乐观之处是，路易斯和克拉克关系不如以往等同于她身处危险的可能性也降低了。十数个月前，布鲁斯自己选择了现在的道路，也依旧认为在克拉克身负重伤的事故中，他或多或少难逃其咎。只要能将克拉克的转变导向自己，避免将玛莎和路易斯卷入其中，他可以暂且忍受，与此同时尽力找出解法。

*

当运往蝙蝠洞的绿色石头数量渐渐多到难以隐瞒时，他不得已向阿尔弗雷德说明了情况。管家并不蠢笨，总会将种种疑点连起来得出真相，只是时间早晚的问题，由布鲁斯自己告知算是较好的选择。第一份货物运来的当天晚上，他们在阿尔弗雷德的办公室来了场谈话，中心即是包裹里装的一块硬币大小、布满脏污的翡翠色石头，价值几乎等同于一辆新车。

“我觉得克拉克有些不对劲。”他观察着近处阿尔弗雷德的脸，后者闻言眯起眼睛，但是没有出声打断，仅仅沉默。“自从受伤，他就越来越脱离本性。我不确定这是创伤后的应激障碍还是别的什么，但最好采取些预备措施。”

“您认为是他下了药。”阿尔弗雷德陈述道，不是个问句。他眼睛里显出种危险的愠怒。

“我认为他觉得自己是在帮忙。”布鲁斯说。他记不清那天晚上发生的事，但他记得他们之间先前的几次交谈。“我曾许诺在需要帮助时联系他，你被叫走的时机过于巧合，所以……”

“他下药是为了帮忙。”管家怀疑地重复了一遍。

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“可能他判断我当时需要睡眠。他帮我治了伤，扶我到卧室。这不像是有伤害企图。”

“他给你吃了氟硝安定，这也算没有任何伤害企图。”阿尔弗雷德尖刻地说，“如果对象不是你，你也会得出相同的结论吗？”

“是我，这是事实。”并且也是唯一的重点，不是吗？他不会容忍其他人受到如此对待，但他不同，他可以处理好。“撇开药不谈，他确实帮了我。他帮我包扎，清理伤口，带我去休息。或许他只是在让我去休息的这部分走了极端。”

“要是他想要你补充睡眠，他可以使用任意一种镇静药物。”阿尔弗雷德满含怒意说，“没有一个人在买氟硝安定时不知道它通常用于迷奸。”

“我并不是完全不同意。”布鲁斯坦诚道，“也不打算掩盖事实，阿尔弗雷德。但他确实不像是要故意伤害我。目前我推测他是选错了帮助他人的方法。”

“那么据我理解，你不打算放任这种行为。”阿尔弗雷德视线向下，扫过桌面上放着的绿色石块。“这就是近期我们的资金凭空消失的原因，对吗？”

“还有一些在路上。”布鲁斯点点头，“其余的送到至少还有一星期，我打算先用这块，赶在戴安娜回来前把它加工成一个吊坠。”

“好的。”管家叹息一声，“我猜您不想让我和他谈论这件事。”

“是的，我不想。”布鲁斯平静而坚决地说，“我会解决的，阿尔弗雷德。”

*

同一星期稍晚，克拉克再次于晚餐时间到湖边小屋作客。阿尔弗雷德表现如常，令布鲁斯十分感激。只是同时，在不得不离开房间留克拉克和他独处时，管家内心的挣扎也并未逃过他的眼睛。他担心布鲁斯，却也踟蹰继续和克拉克共处一室会禁不住出言不逊，或做出无法挽回的举动。最终，他放下一瓶气泡葡萄汁，目光严苛地和布鲁斯对视一眼，之后离开了。无疑是去洞穴里继续加工那块准备送给戴安娜的吊坠。

“阿尔弗雷德好像不太舒服？”克拉克啜了一口果汁。布鲁斯给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌，时刻留神不令它离开自己的视线。他没有改变之前的观点，即克拉克在下药时认为那是在帮他，但这不意味着他想要这类事再发生一回。

“他在气我那天晚上弄伤了自己。”布鲁斯温和地说。他肋侧的刺伤正在愈合，腿上的灼合线看来也不是什么大问题。他仍然能依稀感觉到疼痛，不过至少他的膝盖迄今已只剩轻微的酸痛感。

克拉克含糊地唔了声。“你真的很想把那些卖毒蛇的贩子清掉，是吗？”

“我讨厌毒品*[11]。”布鲁斯的手指在酒杯上圈紧。之后，他强迫自己松开，放下手，冷静一点。这不仅是因为克拉克的所作所为，他厌恶毒蛇历史已久，每一次它在哥谭死灰复燃，他都必定将它再次踏灭。他深深呼出一口气，闭了闭眼。“我还没有蠢到认为自己可以清除所有街头毒品，但毒蛇瘾性和危害都十分巨大，不能放任它污染我的城市。”

克拉克笑了笑。那笑容在布鲁斯对他抱有怀疑的前提下，显得略微走形。“你还在为这个世界负责，对吗？”

“哥谭不是世界。”布鲁斯纠正道，“要是我们一定要讨论某个人把世界当成了自己的责任，那么你没有资格指认其他人。”

克拉克站起身，快得布鲁斯丝毫没能捕捉到这个动作。他穿过房间，来到布鲁斯座椅前方。又一次越过了距离的界限。这回，他抬起手抚过布鲁斯的鬓角，灰白的发丝从他指下蔓出，向棕褐色的丛发伸展。

“你多少岁了，布鲁斯？”他轻声问，抚弄头发的手掌拇指向下，刷过布鲁斯的下颌。“你大约，唔，四十多岁，你的同龄人很少有这么多白发。你承受得太多了，这样还能继续多久？”

“这么说你会帮我？”布鲁斯讽刺道，他没有拉开距离——客观来说这也很难实现，克拉克俯身将他困在了座椅内。暴躁逐渐涌上来，将理智逼退到后方。“就像你那天晚上做的，是吗？”他刻薄地说。

克拉克嘴角的弧度略微动了动，依然在笑，只是变得较为锋利。他一只膝盖抵住布鲁斯，身体重心前倾压住布鲁斯的大腿，手指没有挪开。“那天晚上你需要帮助。”他用一种诡异的温柔语调说。

“我需要氟硝安定吗？”布鲁斯讥讽了一句，侧过脸颊挣开对方的手掌。“走开点，克拉克，我们得谈谈。”

“不错，我们的确得谈谈。”克拉克颔首，不过身体没有动。他再次触上布鲁斯灰白的鬓发，沿着它们向上描画，另一只手摸上胸腔侧边，找到那道仍未痊愈的伤痕，放定在上面。“你比你自己认为的要脆弱，布鲁斯，又不许阿尔弗雷德好好照顾你。你还有谁呢？你告诉过他那天晚上发生的事吗？”

“没有。”布鲁斯说谎道。最好不要让克拉克将管家视为威胁。“我从没要求过你担这个职责。我的安全是我自己的私事，不需要你突然闯进来用下药的方式拯救我。”

“也许我做得确实不对。”克拉克妥协似的说，“但你也同样没能证明可以照顾好自己。要是我没在那，你可能会失血受重伤。你需要的不仅仅是活着，布鲁斯。”

“这就是你的看法？”布鲁斯问道，在内心提醒自己眼前这个人就在不久前还差点死掉，现在他倒来教他该如何“真正”活着。“要是你需要和人聊聊最近的问题，我随时都有空，或者我——”不，他没法引荐心理医生。他自己在最糟的时候都没去寻求专业疗法。他顿了顿，思考片刻，“韦恩企业有几个注册心理医生，我可以帮你安排。”

克拉克微微一笑。“过去几十年，我从未感到像现在这样充满活力。”

绷在他脑海中承载耐心的弦忽然断了。布鲁斯抬起手按在克拉克胸前，想将对方推开。触到的一瞬间，他止住原本的动作缩回手，嘶声吸了一口气。克拉克的胸膛很烫。不是那种烧灼似的热，但隔着衬衫依旧能感觉到。

仿佛迷雾突然被吹散。那些战斗中残留的碎片，沾在超人伤口边缘、在血液中化开加快其凝结速度的绿褐色晶体——那时布鲁斯尽可能快速地清理了创口，但看来仍然慢了一步。现在伤口显著发烫，远高过正常温度，只有一种可能性。它感染了，一种人类-氪星混血怪物血液和绿色晶体杂糅形成的特殊感染。这可以解释克拉克的行为，天知道那些东西沉浸在血液中这么久会对他的身体系统产生什么效果。

“克拉克，”他温声说，再次触上克拉克的胸口，谨慎地摸索它散发的热度。和他猜的一样，热量以伤疤为中心，四下扩散。“克拉克，你病了，得有人帮你。”

“我不需要。”克拉克回答。他侧过身，隔着一层皮肤，嘴唇轻轻贴上布鲁斯咽喉处的脉搏。布鲁斯哽住呼吸。克拉克对他的碰触曾无比接近性意味的边缘，但从未逾越（不是吗？）他又吻了他一次，低声细语，“是你，得有人好好照顾你。以你想要的，需要的方式好好照顾你。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯重复了一遍，随即意识到他的手仍放在对方的胸口，显出一种仿若鼓励的意味。他加重力道，朝外推了推。尝试失败令他心里起火，怒气冲冲。“该死的，你到底在说什么？”

“我在说这个。”克拉克的手指挪到他喉部，略圈紧。他的呼吸因此受到断断续续的阻碍，肾上腺素引起的兴奋感冲刷他的血管，另有一种相伴而起的性唤起。警戒、怀疑一并极快地涌进他的头脑。

“那天晚上你做了什么？”他极其冷静地问，“你是为了防止什么坏结果才用上氟硝安定？”

“我没做你不喜欢的事。”克拉克摸着他的喉咙，用指节强迫他仰起头。他以一种轻缓的，柔和到荒谬的动作和他接吻。“你心里清楚你有多想要这个，太久了，布鲁斯，你被比你强大的人吸引，像我和戴安娜这样的人，别骗我说你没有。”

这份陈述中有一部分接近事实，但现在不是讨论它的正确场合。他撇开头躲过亲吻。“离我远点儿。”

“不行。”克拉克又笑了，跟那个吻一样很温和。他的手指继续收紧，直到空气难以在喉管中持续流通，它们还是没有停下。“我们现在不该再谈这个了。你需要有人好好照看你。”

视界里有光点在闪烁，边缘发黑，光像氧气一样被渐渐吞噬。布鲁斯了解人在窒息的情况下可以存活多久，出于某种难以追溯的原因，他知道克拉克会足够小心，避免造成任何实质伤害。事实是，克拉克对于“帮助”的定义十足疯狂，但把他掐到造成脑损伤很可能并不在其中。

可这也不足以令人放心。

别在这时候进来，阿尔弗雷德。他用仅存的思考能力想道。管家知晓他的怀疑，他们应当各自采取分别的、应有的行动，要是现在他进到房间里目睹这一切，并被杀害，就真的再也无法挽回了。

浑浑噩噩中，当他不剩丝毫反抗能力时，他感到克拉克松开了手。某种玻璃制品碰上他的嘴巴。克拉克的声音十分模糊，带着回声，像从狭长隧道的另一端传来。“喝了这个然后睡吧……当你醒来，你会明白更多。”

是药。他不太意外地昏沉思索，没有力气阻止那些液体喂进自己嘴里。一只手揉动他的喉咙，令他全部吞了下去。液体带着一种苦涩的余味，布鲁斯在心里叹了口气。镇静剂。他开始希望自己准备绿吊坠的时机再早一点。

唯一较好的角度是，跟克拉克多相处能更快治好他，还有什么比这更有效的方式？

他隐约感觉身体被克拉克抱起来，朝最近的出口移去。冰冷的夜风拍上他的脸颊，但不足以让他从半昏迷的状态中苏醒，好在阿尔弗雷德没有现身。

从前，他想到过有一天和克拉克一同穿梭在云间，不过想象与实际很难说是符合。

情势还不到无可挽救的境地。当意识即将彻底沉入黑暗时，布鲁斯最后醒示自己。还不到最差的地步。他从和小丑的战斗中存活了——伤痕累累，失去几近令他彻底崩溃，但他活了下来。这一次也一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [8]氯丙嗪，氟哌啶，阿托品：氯丙嗪及氟哌啶均为治疗思觉失调、精神疾病的镇静类药物，阿托品是一种阻断剂，多用于治疗神经毒气或杀虫剂中毒，三种药物的效用或不良反应少见文中B产生的记忆受损、昏睡症状。  
> [9]氟硝安定：又名FM2、罗眠乐、十字架等等，在美国属于Schedule IV管制药品（FDA明令禁止进口及使用）。此药品通过降低中枢神经活性达到抑制和镇静作用，通常用于术前麻醉，或作为强效安眠药使用。作为安眠药时，氟硝安定的效力是普通安眠药的10倍，服用后20分钟内即入睡，药效长达8-12小时，并伴有宿醉感及部分记忆丧失（通常为服药后到睡着前的时间）。由于药物本身无色无味、价格低廉、效果极强，黑市流通的氟硝安定普遍被用于迷奸，有“约会强奸药丸(Date Rape Drug)”之称。  
> [10]“姓氏是街道的那个姑娘”：路易斯的姓氏Lane有“小道、小径”的意思，B故意说错装傻(  
> [11]Drug: 这个词在英文中既有“药物”也有“毒品”的意思，因此在提到毒品的话题时，B联想到克拉克给他下了药。


	4. 我将用非人的神力让你留在我身边

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯在一处陌生房子里醒来。他与克拉克达成了一致，不过对布鲁斯而言它彻头彻尾是个缓兵之计，随后，他实施了医治计划的第一步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节警示：绑架，软禁，未经同意的性接触*[12]。

*

醒来时，他的头痛得要命。唯一的好消息是这回记忆没有断层，他怀着点庆幸慢慢站起身，环顾四周，试着弄清自己被带到了什么地方。

卧室十分偌大，面积近似老庄园的卧室，装潢摆设跟克拉克其人的印象格格不入。金属边架的床放在房间中央，床单是柔软的丝绸质地，只是布鲁斯现在没有任何精力欣赏它们。他低头扫视自己，随即咒骂一声。前一天夜里不知何时，克拉克给他换了衣服，原本的套装不翼而飞，取而代之的是软和、适宜休息的卫衣和运动裤，很不似他平时的风格。

布鲁斯推开一扇门，后面是浴室。他在盥洗池内漱了漱口，喝了一点冷水。池子上面的药柜是空的——考虑到他日常需要服用各类处方药及非处方药，这是一项亟待解决的问题，尤其他并不打算在想办法解决眼前的破摊子时，还得经受断药的折磨。

又过了一会儿，等感觉清醒、稳定了点，他离开浴室，穿过卧室，在其他房间四处转了转，得出结论这里是间复式空中公寓。从起居室眺望出的景色看来——俯瞰哥谭市金玉其外的一面，并不是超人在大都会买的那间。

这实际上还算挺聪明的。即便是高档地区，哥谭市的居民也绝不会为某个房间传来呼救声所动。

布鲁斯快速扫视一番公寓内部，这里开放而舒适，不远处有扇门连通一个小房间，大约是另一间浴室，阳台和内里用一扇滑门隔开。几只鸽子正悠闲地啄食花架。

眼下有几种选择。公寓位于高层，他身体状况有点糟——仍在愈合的肋侧使他行动受限，以及每次伸直腿，大腿上的灼口都还是蛰痛。不过他应当可以从楼房侧边爬下去。他相当确定克拉克对门采取了一些预防措施，以免房中客将它从铰链上扯下来，但他还是能想出法子，只要一点时间。

然而，“逃出去”无法解决克拉克的问题。

他叹了口气，在还未去过的房间中漫步。有一种诡秘的熟悉感。要不是他清楚自己被强行带到了这，他会以为克拉克是准备向他求爱才准备了这房子。除去色调更明快，家具也更舒适，屋内的装潢与湖边小屋如出一辙。并非湖边小屋里的家具不舒服，而是这间房子到处都放着蓬松的扶手椅，还有那种软而长的沙发，看来可以让人舒舒服服睡一觉。厨房有新装修的痕迹，但不是现代风格，煤气炉和木质的流理台透着斯莫威尔式的生活气息。

克拉克不在公寓里，令他感到有些烦躁。布鲁斯手头有要紧事，非得要他在场不可。只有他在，布鲁斯才能找个借口检查他的身体，找出感染源——十有八九是胸口的那道伤，但还需要确认。对方不在场的情况下，他无计可施。

不过目前，他还是有法给整个计划开个头。归根到底，他最终还是会需要那些绿色石头，而克拉克绝不会主动拿给他。

他在厨房中搜寻一番，找出一袋面包，从中撕下几片，捏成面包屑洒在阳台上，紧挨着鸽子聚集的地方。已经有两、三只在了，但要计策奏效，还得引来更多鸽子。

距布鲁斯醒来后过了约一个小时，克拉克露面了。布鲁斯第一句话是告诉他：“我需要你让我给阿尔弗雷德写信，否则他会发现我不见了。”

克拉克沉默片刻，定定地看着他很久，随后开口：“好。告诉他联盟有事。”

这理由有一定合理性，对布鲁斯和管家的关系来说不够有力，但结果而言足够帮上忙。他接过克拉克递来的纸笔，写了一份简短的便条，告知阿尔弗雷德他将和克拉克一同前往处理后者新近发现的一项联盟紧急事务。写到此处，他抬头瞥了一眼，房子主人正刻意望向另一边，避开他写的内容。他加了一句附言。

_我想我们该给戴安娜最近的帮助准备一份谢礼。请找一下我八岁时给妈妈准备的生日礼物，即那个玉吊坠还在不在。_

他八岁那年的母亲生日当天，他们是在医院度过的——一场很傻的、小孩子式的事故使他不幸折断了手腕。她也很少戴绿色首饰，因为那跟她常穿的衣服色调不搭。管家会明白他的意思。

他写完后，克拉克接过便条通读了一遍，似乎没注意到其中有什么不妥之处。他将它叠好，放进一个信封中。“我会确保他收到的。关于戴安娜的那个主意很不错。”

“她帮了我们很多。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“珠宝也不会用了就凭空消失。”

克拉克笑了笑。有那么一瞬间，他看起来就像是原本的、真实的克拉克。然后他说：“我去把它递到邮筒里。”

从厨房的窗子望下去，可以看到下面的街道。他看着克拉克把信封塞进邮筒，禁不住摇了摇头。克拉克并不擅长这个。阿尔弗雷德看到邮戳就会发觉布鲁斯并非自愿寄出这封信——要是他在哥谭停留的时间长到足以寄信，他必定会打电话联系，或到湖边小屋亲自解释。假使从另一座城市寄出，哪怕是隔壁的大都会，也足以将池水搅得更浑浊。感染影响了克拉克的行为，但显然本质上依然没有太多改变。

这令他安心不少。克拉克并非性情大变，也意味着布鲁斯向阿尔弗雷德说明先前那些事的动机在于“帮忙”并不是说谎。他总强调布鲁斯作为人类有多么脆弱，在一个拥有钢铁之躯的人眼里，那又何尝不是实话？对克拉克而言，每一次拜访都见到他多添伤痕该有多焦躁？以及那些在透视下无所遁形、彼此堆叠的旧疤，无一不表明布鲁斯总是受伤。他自己从未因此烦恼过——他选择了这条道路，随之而来的疼痛和午夜反复的噩梦。但现在，他看得出这些事物如何渗透进克拉克的内心。

这层领悟令他更加确认之前的决定。在找出治疗克拉克的方法前，他不会独自离开。感染令这个人举止远远越界，但在病态的外表下，他仍有颗金子般的心。布鲁斯并不打算置之不理。

门再次打开时，布鲁斯已经扫荡完厨房的柜子，站在炉子前开始做早餐。他吃不准目前的确切时间，刚醒来不久他就注意到公寓里没有任何显示时间的物件，但大体而言他感觉是早晨，而一顿早餐是开启一天的最正常、闲适的方式。冰箱和橱柜里满满的都是各种食物，令他有些怀疑克拉克策划已久，不过最后他还是撇开这念头，带着食材回到厨房，着手准备做煎蛋卷。

克拉克为他站在流理台前料理显出些惊讶的模样，在门前踌躇了一下。布鲁斯望向门口，极快地扫了一眼门板的厚度以及锁的数量，随后冲他扬起眉毛。房主人忽然有点不自在似的，抬手关上门（并锁好，当然，布鲁斯注意到了），向屋里走过来。

“我没想到你适应得这么快。”克拉克开口说，“以及，我原本预想你会做的事里，做饭不太算是靠前的一项。” 

“你以为我会从窗户跳出去？”布鲁斯平心静气地问，“你我都知道你会在半途把我接住。跟你作对不会有好结果，但我们还是需要稍微谈一谈。”

克拉克叹了口气。“这是为了你好。我相信阿尔弗雷德事事为你着想，但他没——”

“要是你想让我留在这，你得准备好我的药。”布鲁斯打断他，语气仍然很随和，“然后，我们得制定一些基本规则。”

现在，克拉克看起来对这场对话有兴趣多了。他挪到隔开厨房与公寓其他空间的岛式柜台前坐下，没再进一步拉近距离，仿佛主动让步给布鲁斯一点私人空间。“什么样的基本规则？”他问。

“不再用药。”

“但你刚刚说——”

“不是指那种药。”布鲁斯声音略冷了一点，手指在搅拌器上圈紧。“湖边小屋，卧室衣柜最上面的抽屉里收着处方。如果你能把它们取回来，我或许就可以更好地理解这个游戏了。反之，我可能就会觉得从楼侧管道爬下去也值得试试。我服用什么由我自己决定，包括停用某些以前用过的药物。这没得商量。”

又一阵寂静。克拉克点点头。“好。还有什么？”

“我需要和韦恩企业保持联系。”他将蛋液倒入平底锅，加进一些切碎的蘑菇，没有费神抬头看向说话的对象。“它是我的公司，很多员工指望这份工作养家糊口。我可以远程工作，但不能一句话不说直接凭空消失。至少得告诉他们我去休假了。”

这一次，静默持续的时间更加漫长。克拉克开口：“如果我同意，我能得到什么回报？”

布鲁斯嘲讽地挑挑嘴角。“我待在这里。不够吗？”

克拉克轻声笑起来。“我们都清楚无论如何，我会让你留下。现在只是在讨论怎么能让我们两个都好过一点。除非必要，我不想用上人身限制这招。”

他不该为这份声明感到性意味的有趣。布鲁斯告诫自己，别买这烂透了的账。他考虑了一下，用煎铲戳了戳蛋卷，让它在锅底翻了个身。克拉克想要他远离任何潜在伤害源，并意图通过某些非常极端的手段达成这个目的。这实际上很有意思，换做其他场合，或许他会为这种殷勤感到惊奇，但现在这只令他异常不快。

他用空闲的手摸了摸喉咙，擦过印在上面的淤伤，转头看了一眼。克拉克正像只鹰似的盯着他的动作，眼神发暗，充斥着某种和欲望极度相似的——某种当他恢复正常时，会让他们两个都很尴尬的东西。这是把双刃剑，从好的方面来说，的确给了布鲁斯近距离观察并找出感染源的绝佳机会。

“你似乎喜欢粗暴对待我。”他用一种刻意的懒散口吻说，边将第一份煎蛋卷放到盘子里，搁在柜台上推给克拉克。“让我按照自己的方式处理韦恩企业的事务，下次你再想这样做时，我不会有任何怨言。”

“好。”克拉克接过盘子，目光未动，“还有什么？”

“除了刚刚提到的，你不能做其他我不想要的事。”布鲁斯直言不讳道。这更多是为了克拉克考虑。布鲁斯和许多并非出自私人兴趣的对象上过床，掩护身份，为难捱的夜晚找个伴，套取情报，各式各样的理由。他有种直觉，克拉克在性方面并不开放——至少过去如此。他并不希望克拉克恢复正常时要面对无边无际的自责，为自己做了无法原谅的事愧疚终生。尽快阐明性行为的边界及准则更安全。

“可以，我能接受这点。”

克拉克又露出一个笑容。它像先前一样，带着些隐隐的错位感。布鲁斯已经习惯他温暖、毫无保留的笑，而不是这种带着掠夺性的、类似上流社会“高雅”活动场中社交人士的微笑。他压下紧绷的情绪，盛出第二个煎蛋卷，坐到克拉克对面吃早餐。

吞咽的动作很痛。他皱皱眉，暗自希望克拉克能快点取来止痛药。“还有件事，”他说，“不能再掐我的脖子。我不喜欢每次见你之后就吃不了东西。”

“好。”克拉克慢慢答道，目光下移，凝视着他，“好的。你需要进食，我不会再那么做了。”

这感觉几乎像是侮辱。布鲁斯不是什么缺一顿饭就会闹腾的流浪儿，只是厌倦了每一次动动喉咙都刺痛不已。

剩余的早餐时间在一片无言中过去了，没人说话本该有点尴尬，但不知为何也并没有。克拉克说：“放着我来收吧，平时我也总自己洗盘子。”

“噢对，超级速度。”布鲁斯应道。用超能力洗餐具有点怪怪的，但生活在地球的超能力者大概也得自己做家务，他不大认真地猜着，对自己不用收拾碗盘乐见其成。

他略想抱怨在缺乏止痛药的情况下，身上的伤又暗暗疼起来了，不过他不确定他们之间是否有这种程度的亲密，大约还没有。他转而说：“别忘记去取那些药，克拉克。”随后退到浴室。热水是治疗肩膀疼痛的有效方法之一，并且现在——无论具体是几点钟，冲个热水澡也不至于太怪。无法掌握时间让他的耐心耗得越来越快了。

要是克拉克故意拆掉了时钟，布鲁斯一定会往他脸上揍一拳。尽管那不会有实际作用，最起码能让他心里好受些。

莲蓬头淅淅沥沥的水声掩盖下，他没听到门是否响过。他关掉淋浴走出浴室时，克拉克正在卧室等着，床头柜上整齐摆着先前提过的药，以及一些其他药品。一叠处方笺压在一块纸镇下面，药瓶旁边放着一个玻璃杯，里面装着水。

淋浴后，他换回了运动裤，围着浴巾在公寓里四处乱晃并不适宜。见到他的打扮后，克拉克眼里闪过一道失望，令布鲁斯发觉当事态发展至他需要对方感觉有所亏欠时，他可以利用某些法子达到有利于自己的目的。之后他撇开这念头，坐到床边找出早上吃过的止痛药，混着水吞下去。克拉克忽然动了，使他心中一惊。对方坐到他旁边，手指轻轻碰了碰他的肩。

“你没对我完全诚实。”克拉克安静地说，手掌小心地搭住，“有多糟？”

布鲁斯不大自然地动动肩膀。多次脱臼在他的骨骼上留下了不可磨灭的伤痕。他习惯了疼痛，热水也的确有用，但止痛药往往是最好的。反复骨折同样在他身体深处制造出恒久不去的钝痛，他对这些也不陌生，只是当它们都加起来，发作时间太过贴近，愈合过程出现了一点微小的差错时，一切都变得无比难捱。何况这些天来发生的事也没给他静养的机会——他需要借助一些药物，有时只能靠它们活过日子。某些时候，他可以咬咬牙，只付出心情糟糕透顶的代价就熬过去，但近来，这样的情况愈发罕见了。

他没对任何人提起过，即使阿尔弗雷德也不知道。这是随他选择的人生之路而来的代价，就如那些或被药物压制，或被疲惫驱赶的噩梦。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克无声地叹了口气，“你说过会让我照顾你。”

“事实上我没说过这句原话。”布鲁斯指出，“你又能做什么呢？回到几十年前，从源头阻止我当蝙蝠？”

“躺下吧。”克拉克推了一下他的肩，没有真正用力。要是他想，完全可以抗拒这个动作，但他没有，只是想看看顺势而为会有什么结果。直接开口要克拉克脱掉上衣行不通，即便是对一个性格素来坦率的人而言，这要求也太奇怪了，很难不引起怀疑。他得配合几天，并且目前看来这似乎不会有什么坏处。克拉克又催促了两声，要他正面对着床躺下去。他将下巴搁到交叠的手臂上，望着床后方的墙壁，不动声色地在脑海中回顾自己计划的时间线。

纤维燃烧的气味让他回过神。他转过头，正看到红色的光束从克拉克眼中暗淡下去。氪星人沿着卫衣背部烧断的缝掀开布料。布鲁斯挑挑眉毛，克拉克说：“我觉得这样比勉强你抬胳膊脱衣服强。”

“你至少可以问一声的。”布鲁斯重新埋回床单里，“先说好，裤子得完好留着。”

一双手摸上他的后背，他预料到了，没因此受惊。意外之处是手指和掌心是他们之间皮肤相接的唯二部位。过了一会儿，他想明白了。“你在漂浮，是吗？”他干巴巴地问。

“我不想碰到你太多，以免你受伤。”克拉克说，手指边极具分寸地按摩他的后背。

“真体贴。”他含混地小声咕哝，再次把下颌放进手臂间，放松肌肉。克拉克的手法并不专业，但态度诚恳认真，撇开其中的治疗目的不谈，足以令人享受这份服务。布鲁斯对这两种按摩都十分熟悉，足以辨别出其中的不同。克拉克采用的力道不足以发痛，也因此缺乏实质的医疗效用，但仍很舒服，换做其他场合，他或许会非常受用。现实是，由于他自睁开双眼就将当前情形评估为危机，眼下他很难真正放松。

对此他束手无策。不过就最终结果而言，这可能帮了他们两个大忙。他并不真的相信以他们之间的关系，克拉克能辨别出他是否真的放松。很少有人看得出来，有时他觉得只有阿尔弗雷德能找出蛛丝马迹。

“你的肩膀，”过了几分钟，克拉克问，“为什么伤得这么重？”

“多次脱臼。”布鲁斯回答。对这个问题说实话没坏处，克拉克也许已经通过检视他的身体找出了羸弱之处，他的计划中也不包含肢体冲突。他回头望了一眼。如他所料，克拉克正飘在床上方，两只手臂悬在空中按摩他的背部和双肩。

“你的肋骨骨折过多少次？”克拉克微微皱眉，“我能看见你骨头上的长合痕迹，但看不出有多久了。”

“天呐，”布鲁斯摇摇头，“我没计数，克拉克。我受伤，我痊愈。这是日常。”

克拉克抿起嘴唇。“我不喜欢。”

“看出来了。”

又一阵沉默。克拉克忽然说：“你的膝盖疼吗？”

“好多了。”布鲁斯忖度着说，“这边的膝盖脱臼次数不怎么多，这回用不着矫正支架。”

克拉克喉咙里发出一串压抑的低吟，出于某种未知原因，其中的痛苦竟还挺有趣的。“总有一天，你会彻底崩溃的。”

布鲁斯窝在自己臂弯里闷声笑起来。“我已经崩溃很久了，克拉克，我能应付。”

那双手离开了。他旁边的床垫被重量压得向下陷去。他转过身改为侧躺，与克拉克对视。肩痛缓解后，他的心情也好了一点。眼下的境况依旧叫他头脑郁结，但他能看到克拉克荒谬行为背后的关心，以及一个深埋在无理外表下的好人。他能解决这个。

“你一个人应付了多长时间？”克拉克轻柔地问，手指挑开他上身残存的布料。布鲁斯没有阻止，反正这衣服不能再穿了。衣物被褪下、扔到一旁。克拉克的指尖再次抚上他，像羽毛在盘根错节的旧伤上飞掠，也像是想要凭此把伤疤都印入脑海。

“长到我已经习惯了。”

这不是个正面回答，布鲁斯知道自己逃避了。有些事克拉克并不清楚，也不该知道。杰森是个叫布鲁斯始终三缄其口的幽灵，而迪克是张暗藏在他袖底的王牌。无论哪一者都不适宜现在提及。克拉克对布鲁斯·韦恩的调查大约十分粗略，应当并不知情，毕竟风流富豪数年前收养了两个男孩已是昨日旧闻。

克拉克叹着气倾身，嘴唇贴上他的锁骨，亲吻前一天晚上留下的淤伤下方。他的手掌轻缓地、似乎漫无思虑地搁在他的腹部，另一只手臂撑着自己的重量。布鲁斯能感觉到他胸口辐射的层层热度。

希望他恢复正常后能原谅接下来这句话中的诡计，布鲁斯盯着天花板想道。“要是你打算做下去，最好也把衣服脱了。会碍事的。”

贴着他的嘴唇顿了顿，随即形成一个弯月形的弧度。克拉克直起身，如所示扯下衬衫，随手撂到一边。他再次俯下身，一支手臂搭在布鲁斯身侧，轻而不容置疑地固定住。一串细致、近乎怜爱的细吻落在他脖子上。

亲眼确认下，克拉克胸口的疤痕无疑确凿变色了。他们皮肤相接时，布鲁斯能感到那份诡谲的热量也的确是从刺穿伤而来。

这意味着治疗过程会很混乱、充满痛苦，并且对他们任何一方而言都难以置信地难受。总是这样。这是他欠他的。

当下，克拉克似乎止步于亲吻就暂时满足。布鲁斯用手环上他的后背，状似慵懒地游移、磨蹭，令对方发出了点享受般的含糊哼声。他摸着刺穿伤的出口位置，得出结论热度只集中在胸口一处。无论感染源是什么，至少没有贯穿整个胸膛。是个好消息。

在他为检查及宽慰而分神的当口，克拉克忽然动手，将他的身体摆正至仰面躺着，并攀上来压上他的胯部——用上了一点飞行能力，以免把钢铁之躯的重量全部交由布鲁斯掌管。惊讶之余，布鲁斯心里闪过一丝恼火，这好似他受了伤就会被一场性爱压垮似的。

确切来说，克拉克表露的欲望并不在于性爱。他仿佛只是想在探索布鲁斯的身体时确保对方不会乱动，顺从自己——布鲁斯想起先前要求过裤子得维持原样，克拉克似乎很看重这项承诺，自始至终都没有越过腰部。他轻柔、缓和地在上方啄吻，尖牙玩闹似的啃咬他的腹部和前胸，小心地避开了肋侧的绷带。布鲁斯抬起手——老实说，他也不知道自己想做什么。克拉克握住他的手腕按在了床上，并不用力，只是虚握住。他没有挣开——相当确定即使克拉克恢复正常，这段记忆也会完整留存。他不希望克拉克的回忆中再多一场他们对彼此暴力相加。

片刻后，克拉克突然动了一下，抬起头叹了口气。“有事件，我得先去处理一下。你先自己待会儿，好吗？”

布鲁斯沙哑地笑起来。这场亲密接触超出了他原本预计的程度，尤其考虑到克拉克往后会作何感想。他心里有一部分为克拉克仍时刻关注外界而略感庆幸。覆在克拉克后背的手拍了拍。“我会没事的，去当超人吧。回来路上帮我带个一次性手机*[13]，明天我给公司去个电话。”见对方有些犹豫，他又说：“等你回来，我们再继续。”

克拉克最后亲了一下他的喉咙，松手爬了起来。从窗户离开前，他又对布鲁斯笑了笑，那种介于太阳之子与猎人之间的笑容。

布鲁斯短叹一声，双手用力揉了揉头发。事态太容易失控了，但至少他证实了自己之前的猜测。毁灭日造成的伤口感染了，源头尚不清晰，但它改变了克拉克的部分行为。确认这点后，他反倒不怎么惊讶了。即便搁下氪星生理、毁灭日的混血特征，以及绿色石头的介入不谈，已有许多研究表明感染会对人的精神状态产生影响，何况还得算上可能的创伤后应激障碍，当前的情况算得上有迹可循。

他的计划，以及给阿尔弗雷德的信都基于此前提，包括如何取得足够制服克拉克的绿石，尝试切除受感染的皮肤组织。

房主人走后，布鲁斯在浴室里翻箱倒柜折腾一番，找出一把剃刀，掰开，取出刀片，随后从厨房找来一卷纸巾，走近阳台先前撒过面包屑的位置。他估计这时间可能不会有太多鸽子，但恰好走运了，唾手可得的食物引来了哥谭的鸟群，四周的高层建筑纷纷点缀着铁灰羽毛的鸽子——以及，就他的计划而言最重要的，鸟类排泄物。他皱着眉，捡起一些尚未凝固的脏物，然后揭开裹在肋侧的绷带。

剃刀刀片轻易而迅速地划破缝线，在伤口最深的位置剪开一道破口。他用干净纸巾接住溢出的血液，没在阳台上留下任何痕迹。

它愈合得不错。

“太恶心了。”布鲁斯自言自语道。但要想去医院急诊中心见管家安排送货的接应者，必须有不可辩驳的理由，某些克拉克无法解决的棘手问题，比如伤口感染。他叹息一声，将脏物按在破口上，咬紧牙忍住痛，确保尽可能深地污染伤口。

这一点也不好。但他深刻怀疑等克拉克好转，回顾过去的几周时光后，除了罪恶感及悔恨还会剩什么。所以这一切都值得。他用几个蝶形短绷带重新包好伤口，绷带也按原样绑好。回到房内处理刀片（丢进浴室下水道口），和血迹斑斑的纸巾（为免堵塞，撕成碎片分次冲进马桶）。随后，他洗净双手，检查没有错漏什么会出卖他计谋的证据。再之后，由于无事可做，他把餐具洗了，百无聊赖地等着房主人回来。心情很差——感觉就像克拉克在尝试驯养他。

现在，这是一场等待的游戏了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12]原文警示是weird consent，纵观本章，很难说这真的算自愿:(  
> [13]一次性手机：burner phone, 无服务合约或仅有1-2个月短期合约的手机，对购买者的身份信息登记很宽松，通常用于游客或丢失手机时临时使用。不是真的只能用一次啦！


	5. 英雄也有流血的权利

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克出手引诱，布鲁斯顺从了。他在医院取得了自己游戏计划中最关键的道具。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节警示：非自愿的性接触。

*

布鲁斯不是个恋家的人。如果他的人生在早期有所不同，或许他也会有相应改变，但心底里他并不相信这个。他缺乏那种享受在家中无所事事、仅做些简单家务以维持整洁的个性。不过，他相当欣赏具有这种个性的人——玛莎·肯特，据他了解，她可说是“懒散”的反义词。他自己对家庭生活毫无兴趣，只是被拘在房子里一天，疲惫就从骨子里开始侵蚀他。

前一天，克拉克回来时浑身都是烟味，一侧颧骨和肩膀上沾着烟灰，制服本身——以及克拉克本人，当然，丝毫未损。布鲁斯漫不经心地思考火焰与氪星人感染的伤口哪个更烫些，不过没有问出口。“今天很忙？”他柔声问。

“还没结束呢。”克拉克叹着气，“妈叫我回她那里吃晚饭。你一个人待着没问题吗？”

布鲁斯不甚在意地摆摆手。“去吧，我一个人待过的时间比这长得多。你买到一次性手机了吗？”

克拉克望着他，目光凝了很久。“穿这身衣服去商店买东西有点困难。我会去镇子里看看的，然后我们好好谈谈。”

这是一天前的事。他再回来时时间已经很迟。布鲁斯一整晚都因先前被下的药感到不适，克拉克回来时，他睡着了。守着空房子等主人回来似乎没多大意义，只会叫克拉克疑心他仍戒备重重。他推断当克拉克回到公寓，发现房中客已经沉入梦乡时，会认为他在这里过得很闲适、无忧无虑。

在湖边小屋之外的寓所醒来依然叫他倍感焦虑，但他还是按部就班完成了日常早间训练。当他发现尽管克拉克的公寓里各类物资储备万全，牌子却不是他惯用的那些时，他略感庆幸——他对他的了解仍然十分有限。

克拉克不在房子里。布鲁斯用完早餐，打扫干净厨房后，开始感到无聊。他向来不习惯赋闲无事，以往，不当蝙蝠的日子里他一般也要处理韦恩企业的商业事务。不过，克拉克迟早会回来。布鲁斯的绿石计划也不是一朝一夕间就能完成，因此内心并不真的特别烦恼房主人不知所踪，最多只是让他无事可做罢了。

最终，由于着实没有其他选择，而非出于好奇心，他将公寓完整地探索了一番。第一天他漏掉了一间很小的私人健身房。显然克拉克预见到强迫他停止锻炼会让他们两个都不好过。布鲁斯做了一会儿拉伸，确保灼伤的那条腿维持运作能力，之后迈上跑步机。

这天早上，他肋侧的伤口一直发疼，直观感受比前一天略严重些。运动有助于感染的扩散，又能帮他在参与克拉克的游戏时维持身体状态。

他冲了个澡，走出浴室时克拉克恰好回来。过巧的时机令布鲁斯怀疑这是计划好的，但他没继续想下去。前一天晚上，他暗示过他们之间可以有进一步接触。在肋侧伤口感染到预定程度前，他需要制造万事平和的假象以诱哄克拉克安心。最好方法是给他他想要的。

布鲁斯全身上下只裹着一条浴巾。他无所顾忌地站在原地，温顺地看了看克拉克。“你拿到手机了吗？”

克拉克从口袋中翻出一部手机——旧型的翻盖式，不能联网。考虑到房子里没有任何智能设备和时钟，布鲁斯预料到了。克拉克握着它，没有立刻递出来。“我们需要商量一些基本原则。”他说。

基本原则。好像他是个第一次得到智能手机的青少年。布鲁斯扬了扬眉。“比如？”

“你可以联系公司，”克拉克说，“告诉他们你要休假。但我不希望你向他们透露我们目前的生活，或是装作联系公司，实际打给其他人。”

布鲁斯似是失落地瞥着他。“我承诺过我会留下来。公司员工都是普通人，我不会让他们牵涉进我们两人之间的事。”

克拉克犹豫了一下，递出手机。“我会相信你，别叫我失望。”

布鲁斯接过来，没有介意克拉克仍在房间中，以及他自己只穿着一条毛巾。他拨通韦恩企业董事会主席的助理电话。比起其他家族企业经营者，他对自己的公司参与度高些，但公司缺了他一天也还是会照常运行。照眼下的情况，这帮了大忙。工资照发，保险如常，没人因为他和克拉克之间出了问题失业。

“西蒙，”电话转接给主席后，他轻声叫了一声，“是我。我得休息一阵子，几个礼拜，近期事务交给你和董事会，可以吗？”

“没问题。”主席回答，嗓音透着种奇怪的解脱感，“请放心休息，时间随你，韦恩先生。当你感觉好些，我们再一起工作。”

检查过几项他特别关注的项目进程后，布鲁斯没再多说，仓促挂断了电话。董事会关心他的状况并希望他多“休养”有点怪异，但他现在没有多余精力考虑这个。

克拉克注视着他按掉通话。他合上翻盖，把手机放到床头柜上，仿佛对克拉克的盯视无所觉。他走过书桌，从柜子里取出一条裤子和一件衬衫。

在他转身之前，克拉克已经来到他身后，贴上他的后背。布鲁斯没有出声或伸手推他，当前阶段，维持他的好心情、转移注意力是达成目的的最佳方式。布鲁斯明白“维持他的好心情”在任何人看来都是一种格外不健康的手段，他只是视若无睹。多年来，他做过太多有违常理的决定，顺着克拉克的奇异家家酒游戏而为远不是他干过最危险的事。

一只手握住了他的胯部，另一只掠过他的上半身滑向喉咙，经他们先前的约定，没有按下去。布鲁斯心里清楚要是他想挣开，他能做到。他没有动，仅站在原地，纵容克拉克轻轻吻上他的后颈。

“你一次又一次地投向这个世界，”克拉克低语道，嘴唇擦过他的脖颈，“即使它只会让你疼痛，遍体鳞伤，你还是不会停下。你不知道这有多独一无二。”

“你认为我比其他受过伤的人好？”布鲁斯略带刻薄道。路易斯查出沃勒士被卢瑟利用了。他对炸弹毫不知情，但那并未改变既定事实——他被伤害，因此给了小人可乘之机。布鲁斯不喜欢克拉克话中的暗示。他不比其他伤痕累累的人好，只是换成用义警行动处理问题而已。

克拉克小声笑了，啄着他的后颈含混开口：“你总在发怒，这也是和他们不同的地方。你不会累吗？”

布鲁斯挤出一声似有若无的嘲讽笑声。“我没有不累的时候，克拉克。这不会影响我继续。”

“你不必再继续了，”克拉克耐心而婉转地说。他的拇指下移，轻轻碰着下方光裸的髋部，指尖悬在浴巾上方。“你可以让我照顾你。”

布鲁斯偏过头，越过肩膀看了看他，双眉挑起。“这是什么意思？”

他没有直接拒绝。克拉克似乎由此受到了鼓励。他在布鲁斯肩上落下零碎的吻，边说：“人们总说一个人应该亲手取得自己想要的。我想要照顾你。”

“你表达愿望的方式很怪。”布鲁斯评价道。那根拇指仍然在描摹他的腰胯，他在心里斟酌天平的两端。选项之一是拒绝，他并不觉得克拉克会在非自愿的情况下强迫他，但实行下一步动作还需要至少一天时间。顺从可以令克拉克无暇思索他是否暗中有谋划。

焦点是克拉克醒来后会怎么想。现下，布鲁斯不想提前做过多打算，斟来酌去，他更关注如何让克拉克好起来，而不是担心之后他们之间的关系会多僵。

克拉克的呼吸轻缓地喷洒在他肩膀上，发烫的嘴唇与皮肤紧贴在一起。过了片刻，布鲁斯远离面前的柜子，朝后靠在了他身上。“好。”他低声说。

克拉克没有立刻作出明显的回应。他执拗地亲着他的肩，环着他的手臂略微收紧，但没有紧到禁锢的程度。他的手指轻触布鲁斯的喉咙。布鲁斯忆起先前那种有力的、留下淤青的力度，一种诡异的兴奋在他血管中嘶嘶蔓延。

他善于在没有性方面的兴致时假装兴味盎然，但此时这技巧似乎并没有用武之地。克拉克身上有某种独特而极为有吸引力的东西，或许是他们之间的关系潜移默化到了布鲁斯未曾体会过的亲密，也或许因为克拉克是极少数在力量上可以绝对压制他的人之一，他不确定，任一都有可能。布鲁斯知道自己对被压制有种诡秘的执着和兴趣，心理学家们要是知道这事，兴许还会兴高采烈地大做文章。

过了一会儿，克拉克放开他的腰臀，手掌挪到浴巾挽起来的接口处，手指插进搭起来的扣结，灵活地缠着它松开。他断断续续地吻他，手伸进松开的浴巾下面，慢慢摸索着，仿佛预料自己会被推开。

布鲁斯没有动。只要克拉克不对他身侧的绷带起疑心，他能应对“悉心照顾”可能包含的任何事。

克拉克从后面抱着他，胸膛紧贴着他的后背。一只手握住他的性器，穿透皮肤辐射的滚滚热度提醒布鲁斯该用柜子撑住自己。克拉克的另一只手又回到了他的喉部，指尖刮过尚未消退的淤痕，引起的战栗几乎和轻抚阴茎顶端一样强烈。克拉克在他的耳侧发出一声安静的喘息，几乎令布鲁斯为这场虚假的情事感到内疚。

只是几乎。

环绕着他的双臂无比有力，稳固而拘束。克拉克接续不断地吻他的肩膀、后颈，手掌裹着他的下身揉动。“放松，布鲁斯，让我照看你。”

布鲁斯惯于在床上表演。严格来说，当前他们不在床上，但其中性质是相同的。他从不在阿尔弗雷德之外的人面前卸下全部伪装，现在，他也不会让自己由于虚情假意而介怀愧疚。站在他的角度，这事关他们两人的生死。克拉克总会明白。

要是他不明白，到时布鲁斯会再亲自处理这段棘手关系。

他双手圈紧柜子边沿，以保持身体平衡，下意识地扼住即将溢出喉咙的声音，随即强迫自己放开钳制，在克拉克又一次抚摸他的阴茎前端时低低呻吟。出声有利于他，他在内心训诫道，出声会让克拉克心情更好。的确起作用了。他再次逸出一声发软的呜咽，克拉克用一条腿顶入他的双膝，令他两条腿分得更开，不再能撑住自己，只得将身体交由后面的人掌管。

好吧。克拉克想要这样，他可以接受。

长久的人生中，布鲁斯从未松懈过自我控制，但此刻他更集中于控制行为本身，刻意让身体不加抑制地回应爱抚。他听到自己柔软、抽泣似的喘声在偌大的卧室里四处回响，双颊发烫。他从没这么放纵过，一种模糊的难堪涌了上来。克拉克显然因此被安抚了，也受到了激励。这是唯一的重点。

他在克拉克掌心高潮了。克拉克松开，用毛巾清理干净，拉他到床边催促他快些躺下。布鲁斯踟蹰了一下，克拉克凑过来亲了亲他的嘴唇。“别怕，你太紧张了，我来帮你按摩一下。”

按摩，这还好。管家帮他按松紧绷肌肉的次数数不胜数。他面朝下在床上躺好，咬着牙忍住压到伤口引起的刺痛，若无其事地把脸埋进交叠的手臂。

克拉克的双手变魔术般在他身上慢慢游走，带走每一丝紧绷，抚过的肌肉渐渐舒缓下去。性高潮及晨间锻炼引起的疲劳后知后觉地渗透，强制性的放松下，他渐渐昏沉，沉入睡梦中。

*

第四天清晨，布鲁斯被肋侧炽热的剧痛唤醒。他爬起来走进浴室，剥开绷带，勘视下面的伤口。

它很完美，样子又红又肿，周围的皮肉紧绷着向上突起，把几道缝线扯开了——比他想得严重点，大部分由于肿胀而向内聚拢闭合。绷带上全是血脓。这种伤很难在家里治好，单凭克拉克也没法正确处理。

他感到自己的体温很高，发烧了，镜子里映出的模样一眼看去就脸色不佳。克拉克见到他第一眼就会发现这点，然后他就可以执行计划的下一步。

在那之前，他没心情做早餐。单是想到食物就让他胃里翻滚。他撕下一段新绷带重新包好伤口，回到床上等房主人回来。

时间的流逝速度变得诡异。每次他低估伤情叫它严重发炎时都会这样。他小睡片刻，没注意多久，被阳台门滑开的响动惊醒了。先是一片寂静，布鲁斯意识到那是克拉克在透视公寓墙壁，以找到目标位置。没过几秒，卧室门口出现一道人影。

“布鲁斯？”他眉头紧锁，轻声叫了句，“你今天起得很晚。出什么事了？”

布鲁斯吃力地挑了下嘴角，动作完成后暗自评定这个表情大概和他原本想形成的效果相去甚远。他上身光裸，慢慢用一只手沿绷带边缘抚过，没有按上去。任何触碰都会太痛了。

“我遇到了点小问题。”他状似不得已承认道。

克拉克没有等过多解释。他来到床边，攀上来坐到他身侧，双手小心翼翼地解开绷带。伤口显露出来时，他深深吸了口气，手指茫然无措似的滞在半空。

他不知道该怎么办。布鲁斯明白过来。玛莎天性谨慎，农场里大约没有人或者畜物的伤口未经照料、任凭恶化，路易斯受过几次伤，但没有一回这么重。克拉克应该没有接触过专业护理知识。

“怎么会这样？”他不安地问，听上去就像真正的、没有受到任何感染的克拉克，“我以为已经处理妥当了。”

布鲁斯喟叹一声，闭了闭眼。视野有点发晕。“你缝好了，但那不能完全防止感染。”

“以前也发生过这样的事，对吗？”克拉克抬手握上他的肩膀，“该怎么治好？”

“我治不好。”布鲁斯又呼出一口气，“要是早点发现，湖边小屋的医疗设备能解决。但现在这样，我搞不定。”

“好吧。”克拉克又捏了捏他的肩，俯身吻了一下他的额头。“我带你去急诊室。你要……你要记得我们的约定，别做傻事。”

他们徒步出门。克拉克穿着便装。早些时候，被带到这里的第一天，布鲁斯大致推断出了公寓的地理位置，离玛莎·韦恩纪念医院不远。克拉克帮他换了衣服，一路下楼搭上一辆平凡无奇的私家车，自始至终神色忧虑。

他的确有理由这么不放心。布鲁斯得承认，他的体温高到难以集中思考，四肢衰弱无力。克拉克一直抱着他，直到两人都安置在车座内。克拉克转向方向盘。

在急诊中心伪造身份行不通。没有哥谭人不认得布鲁斯的长相，总会有人认出来。去往医院的路上他指出，克拉克皱了皱眉，勉强同意。“好。如果必要，我带着你的钱包和驾照。”

钱包在他那，当然。布鲁斯迟钝地意识到这点，但现在没有精力分神考虑。他半睡半醒，车子发动机在驶进医院外围的停车场后熄灭，克拉克打开门，秋日冰凉的寒气拍上布鲁斯的脸，让他醒了过来。

分诊台的值班护士面露焦急，布鲁斯无法判断是他的状况真有那么糟，抑或是布鲁斯·韦恩走进急诊室这件事让她慌张。她一语不发地递上登记表，纸张发出一阵细微的摩擦声，他最开始以为是她的手在抖，随后发现是他自己的。他以贴近布鲁斯·韦恩角色的方式对她笑笑，坐回访客椅，挨着克拉克低头填起表。

又是一段等待。其中大部分时间都被他睡过去了，小部分用于劝告克拉克待在原地，别去找值班护士的麻烦。排在他们前面的人各个伤病得厉害，大量失血，心脏病发作，糖尿病酮症——等了一个多小时后，他疲倦地第五次提醒道，伤口已经感染很久了，再多等几个小时要不了他的命。

“最好如此。”克拉克压抑地沉声说，声音不高，只有布鲁斯听见了。自抵达医院，他寸步未离他的身边，布鲁斯猜测这不仅是因为他想确保没有人暗中搞小动作。

漫长的等待后，一个医生领他们到检查室，向布鲁斯问起伤情。她显然知道病患的身份，但没有显出什么大惊小怪的模样——直到她看到感染的割口。所有刻意的拘谨都立刻消失了，她关切地查探着创口，边隐晦地扫了一眼克拉克，仿佛他是造成这个伤口的元凶。

布鲁斯暗中庆幸脖子上的淤痕已经盖半消退，只有很仔细才能看出端倪——尤其考虑到医生此时看待克拉克的方式。

“上周我去布鲁德海文出差时遇到抢劫。”他不大在意地说，“那里的医生给我说了一大堆注意事项，我大概是有什么地方没做对。”

医生重叹一声。“是的。这感染很严重，韦恩先生，我需要先清理伤口，然后给你注射强效抗生素。”

“跟我得流感时吃的一样吗？”布鲁斯迷茫无知地问，随即为医生皱起来的脸感到略微好笑。

“抗生素对流感真的没什么用处，韦恩先生。”她用一种饱受折磨的口吻说，显然已经告诉过无数人不要用抗生素对抗病毒，并且深知之后还得继续告诉无数人相同的事。“不过效力方面确实差不多强。你的症状很重，韦恩先生，我们得阻止它进入你的血液。”

“好吧。”布鲁斯叹息一声，忐忑地望着她。“那我们现在就开始。”

“你想出去待会儿吗，先生？”医生看向克拉克，“清理过程可不好看。”

“我在这里就行。”

克拉克不动声色地说。布鲁斯听出他语调里压着某种极度克制的暴力因子。不过医生似乎没注意到。她点点头，转过来无声地向布鲁斯寻求意见。他点头示意同意。她说：“好的。请稍等一会儿，我几分钟后回来。”

检查室里只剩他们两个人时，他给了克拉克一个倦怠而严厉的眼神。“请别露出一副要把她的头拧下来的样子，克拉克，她只是在做本职工作。”

“我不会放你单独待着的。”克拉克极快地、满含怒意道。

“你还是不信任我？”布鲁斯疲乏地问。如果这是真的，他不会责怪对方。但要是情感绑架能帮上忙，他愿意使用这种手段。

“我信任你。”一个出乎他意料的回答，以及：“我只是不信任你身边的其他人。”

他没想到会是这个答案，一时不知该如何回应。在他沉默不语的当口，克拉克靠近他，用一只手极轻地碰了碰他的腹部，没挨上发红、肿胀的伤口。“这就是他们会对你做的事，”他平静下来，“这就是你需要我来照顾你的原因。”

医生推开门，双臂间托着一个滚动托盘，里面盛满各类器械和药瓶。布鲁斯此前有过清理感染伤的经历——通常是阿尔弗雷德来做，附赠比医生多出数倍的责难。她比管家专业得多，他在心里比评着，但专业并没有减少整个过程带来的痛苦。他盯着天花板，竭力忽视她的动作，以及随之而来的难受。

“伤口感染的程度有点异常，”她用一块冰冷的拭子贴上他，引起下面的皮肤一阵战栗，“你能想到最近有什么事让你压力激增吗？这可能会加剧感染。”

布鲁斯从喉咙深处拖曳出一串含混的咕哝。“……我调整了作息。”

“可能有这个原因。”医生颔首道，某个仪器探入创口内里，他咬住嘴唇努力压下一声痛苦呻吟。克拉克一只手扶住他的肩，安抚似的轻轻握紧。短促的数秒间，布鲁斯看到他脸上显出一种奇特的愧疚，醒悟到此人把紊乱的作息导致伤口感染归咎到了自己身上。

这很好，这能让布鲁斯接下去要做的事简单不少。

清理好感染部位后，医生用无菌纱布盖上伤口，再用一卷干净绷带固定住。她站起身：“我会安排一个护士把药送过来，还有一些护理指导。这次请务必遵循医嘱，韦恩先生。”

“他会的。”克拉克说，“谢谢你。”

她推门离开了。布鲁斯筋疲力尽，没费神组织语言进行交谈。克拉克似乎很理解，同样没有开口。他站在床侧，一只手搁在他肩上，拇指轻刷着锁骨。

几分钟，或是几小时过后——布鲁斯对时间的概念变得很模糊，几天来，他的生物钟精度被缺乏正常交互和发烧侵蚀得所剩无几。有人清了清喉咙，他睁开眼，望见一个黑发蓝眼的年轻人正站在门口。他身穿护工制服，对他们露出笑容。

见到这样的迪克令他感到一阵突如其来的痛苦。仿佛一个幻象——要是布鲁斯没有插手他的生活，他或许就会这样成长。他从未对医学展露过兴趣，远在他们的人生交叉前，他的父母就被杀害，并因此走上一条与光明丝毫不搭边的道路，但布鲁斯仍然心痛不已。他想不出是什么缘故。

“我取来了你的药，韦恩先生。”迪克友好而疏离地说，边举起一个厚厚的纸袋，外侧钉着一张服药注意事项。接过来时，布鲁斯觉出它重量不寻常，里头必定装着他向阿尔弗雷德要求的东西。

“谢谢。”他漫不经心地回答，以目前身份惯常的风流做派朝迪克笑了笑，“那么，我可以走了吗？”

“可以，不过请小心一点。”迪克说，“给自己三、四天时间，好好休养。”

暗语意思是，三、四天之内，如果接不到他的消息，他们就不会管什么狗屁计划，直接揣着武器冲进公寓。布鲁斯点点头，站起来时重心不稳，身体摇晃了一下。他太了解迪克了，只是因为这样，他捕捉到迪克立刻有了反应，想要上前，又在真正有所动作前硬生生收了回去——他不必扶住他，克拉克已经伸出了手。

“我带你回家。”克拉克说，带着他一道回到车上，让他稳妥地坐在副驾驶座。困意像潮水洗刷他的神经，他尽力扼住，一路维持清醒。不能冒险让克拉克检查药袋。

抵达公寓后，克拉克将他扶回床上躺下，接着又在床边徘徊往复片刻，字面意义上的那种往复。他取来一大壶水和一个塑制平底杯放到床头柜上，找出一条毯子，叠起来堆在床脚。像个不知所措的家长试着照顾自己生病的独子。布鲁斯颇感好笑。

忽然，克拉克动了一下，神情显得纠结、顿惑。

“去吧。”布鲁斯坐起来，从床沿给自己倒了一杯水。“我会没事的。”

“你确定？”

“我要吃点药，然后打算睡觉。”他说，“去帮他们吧。世界不会因为我生病就不再需要超人了。”

克拉克稍加犹豫，倾身在他额头上轻轻一吻，从窗口消失不见了。

确认他走远后，布鲁斯在药袋中翻找起来。不出所料，成堆的抗生素包装盒下面藏着一个小小的金属盒。他将它捞出来握在手里，盒子外侧闪着铅制品特有的暗淡光泽。打开后，他原本准备给戴安娜的绿色吊坠露了出来。他低头凝视它。

然后他关上盒子，把它塞进床垫下面。照之前承诺的，他服下一个标准剂量的抗生素，爬进毯子里面躺好。在克拉克回来并给他施行下一步的机会前，他需要补充睡眠。

现在，再没有回头路了。


	6. 氪石与单行道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯行动了。克拉克开始康复。布鲁斯拒绝承认自己有任何身体之外的创伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非自愿的性接触，血腥场面的详细描写。

*

他在食物香气中醒来。发热令他对时间概念的困惑变本加厉。布鲁斯用手掌蹭过脸颊，在床上坐起身，望向克拉克。房主人端着一个托盘，搁在里头的餐盘里盛着类似鲜榨果汁的饮品，一小瓶从床头柜取来的药。假设克拉克仔细记下了先前他转达过的服药说明，此时应该大约是下午三点钟左右。

“你得吃点东西。”克拉克温声说，将托盘放到床头柜上，人坐到床边。他似乎捋清了普通人类在发烧时会食欲不振，带来的都是些易于下口的食物，烤面包和炒蛋，几根气味清淡的早餐香肠。他朝药瓶点了点下巴。“以往这时候你该吃药了，还有抗生素。先垫一下胃会好消化些。”

这是事实。布鲁斯日常的药物甚少适合空腹服用。他伸手允许克拉克把自己扶稳坐好，显出比实际更虚弱的模样——表演的成分称不上特别多，当时机来临，氪石是他平衡双方立场的唯一指望。克拉克找来几个枕头放到他身后，用于支撑。他刻意忽略克拉克的手指不必要的停留，照医嘱服下第二剂抗生素。

果汁的确是鲜榨的。

布鲁斯将药瓶搁到一旁。克拉克取过刀叉，略犹豫了一下，“让我来。”

这称不上是个请求，也不是要求。过去当布鲁斯双手骨折的时候，他也没有让阿尔弗雷德帮他进食（向公司同僚解释布鲁斯·韦恩是怎么在度假地滑雪场摔断双手其实还挺有趣的，不过当他痊愈并“回归”哥谭，他不得已用上了大量美黑液来掩饰过白的手部皮肤）。当下，他给了提出要求的人一个介于不耐烦和恼怒之间的眼神，妥协地垂下双手。

哄这个克拉克开心并不难，他想道。克拉克一口一口地把烤面包、炒蛋和早餐肠喂到他嘴里，动作缓和，不至于令反胃感加剧。克拉克总想照顾别人，这不算特别叫人意外。只是这些“照顾”都集中到他一个人身上时有点难以承受，但至少还算易于预料，配合起来也不算太难。他演过比这更糟的卧底身份。

盘中物一扫而空后，克拉克放下银餐具，把东西都归拢到托盘中。他对布鲁斯笑笑，问：“感觉好点了吗？”

他好多了，布鲁斯迟钝而惊讶地意识到，不仅是由于进食——现在他不必再思虑如何引克拉克入他的局，一件事实就变得无比清晰，至少对他而言再不能更明白了：他对被支配的诡异兴趣包括被亲手喂食。要说佐证，他因此感到了轻微性唤起。

就事论事，这点也同样可以利用。克拉克绕过床，伸手帮他再度躺下。布鲁斯松开被单，任由它从身上滑落下去。克拉克的视线从他的大腿扫过，跃到他脸上。他作出难堪的表情，再刻意调整到若无其事，动动身子在床上躺得更舒服些。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克柔声说，“这没什么。我说过我会照顾你。”

在他的思维中，没有遭到明确拒绝似乎即是同意。他侧身伏到布鲁斯身边，一条腿跨在布鲁斯双腿之间圈制住他——考虑到他的身体状况，布鲁斯甚至不确定此时自己能不能击倒一个普通人，罔论一个外星人，一个人间之神。克拉克的手指沿着他的胸膛攀升，轻放在他的咽喉处，拇指触着他的脉搏。即便他们有约在先，他对这处部位的执着近乎跟布鲁斯对这行为的执着一样深。

“放松，”克拉克吻着他的肩膀低语，另一只手向下滑去，握住他的性器抚动。其中的意味不似进犯，更贴近安抚，伴随着一下又一下的亲吻。“我会给你你想要的，你放松就好。”

感染及发热令布鲁斯精力不济。没过多久，他就在克拉克的手掌中颤抖起来，轻声低吟——会令克拉克愉快、满足的呜咽。它并不完全是演出来的。克拉克的手让他很舒服，而他的体力实在不足以支撑他如往常那样压抑自己。他心底有一部分对克拉克迟迟不更深入感到不解，但很快自己解答了疑问：堪萨斯小镇深入骨髓的礼仪教养毫无疑问使克拉克对“何时深入”有一套自己的原则。在他的评估中，他们的关系还不足以进行比手活更进一步的性行为，出于“为他好”而把人拘在房子里倒是可以，可笑至极。

他低泣着高潮了。心跳如雷鸣震荡他的耳膜。克拉克边清理边吻他，低声说了些话，他没分辨出内容，心脏的重击声遮蔽了一切。克拉克起身时，他伸手拉住他的手腕，对他十分真实地困顿一笑。“留下来待会儿，盘子可以等下再洗。”

克拉克迟疑了一下。布鲁斯知道他不会主动甩开，便打了张脏牌。他将那只被握住的手拉向自己，心不在焉似的亲了亲指节，贴着它发出声疲惫的叹息。“我能睡得更好些。”他状似承认道。

要是克拉克心智正常，他确信这谎言会立即被看破。他们试着经营友谊的这几星期，布鲁斯相当清楚地表明了自己习惯独处。但这个保护欲过剩的克拉克只看到一个没有超能力、必须远离战场的普通人类诉说自己想要他陪着以安稳入睡。迟疑顷刻间无影无踪了。

托盘被搁到床头柜上。他走近布鲁斯身侧，躺在了床另一端，显然想要避免床上人过多移动。一只手臂环上布鲁斯的腹部，谨慎地避开绷带。又一个吻印上布鲁斯的肩膀，以及一声轻柔的叹气。布鲁斯几乎为掩藏的计策和为他一手设计的终局感到愧疚，但这情感不足以令他中途放弃。

他合上双眼，放缓呼吸。蝙蝠侠掌握的冥想技巧让他可以轻易伪装出睡眠状态的缓慢呼吸频率，心率也相应下降——假设克拉克在听。他嘲讽地想道，没有什么假设，这些天来，要是有哪怕一秒钟克拉克没在监听他的心跳，他才会感到惊讶。

他纹丝不动地静止了很久，直到理论上制造出足够令人放心的假象，并且克拉克静下去的时间长到大约已经睡着了——前提是他确实会像人类那样进行这种缓解体能的活动，布鲁斯拿不准。他极为小心地动了动，仍留神维持缓和、平稳的呼吸。铅盒离得并不远，就在床垫下，一个隐蔽的位置。他取到手里，弯曲手臂放到自己胯部旁边。慢慢地，难以注意地。

克拉克没有动。也许是真的睡着了，也许是由于满足和舒适没有发觉。布鲁斯没空追究确切答案。他叩开盒子——没有任何弹簧设计，仅有一个盖子平滑地搭在顶部，迅捷地取出吊坠，转过身用链子缠住克拉克的脖子。

克拉克惊醒了。布鲁斯没给他反应时间，快而盲目地朝托盘伸出手，在其中翻找出刀。他边用床单蹭了蹭上头的食物残渣，边分开双腿跨坐到克拉克身上，用身体重量压住他。超越常人的神力正被绿石无声抽离出来。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克嘶哑地喘着气，双眼流露出遭到背叛的惊愕，“你在做什么？”

“修理。”

他用刀割开掌下的衣物。克拉克握住了他的手腕，但这没能阻止接下去的动作。吊坠分量不小，不过戴在戴安娜身上也不会显得过于笨重。另有几个两片指甲盖大小的绿色薄片镶在吊坠侧上方，下方悬着米粒大的晶碎。在戴安娜身上，晶碎会触及她的锁骨，吊坠本身在略微靠下的位置。换成克拉克，吊坠则恰好嵌进他的锁骨凹陷处，离他的喉部那么近，看样子令他呼吸都变得艰难。

不会花太长时间。布鲁斯告诉自己。他用一只放在克拉克胸膛的手稳住身体，低头检视伤口组织。数道萤绿的丝线在皮肤中纵横交错，从内里一直延伸到上方，昭示着感染深达——此时只有上帝知道深到了什么地步。

“我很抱歉，克拉克。”他低语着，调整好身体重心，期盼着绿石如预期般真能削弱氪星人坚韧的皮肤。他立起手腕，对着刀下的皮肤施力。

他猜对了，刀子深深划开一道裂口。克拉克发出痛苦的喊叫，布鲁斯强迫自己不去听。他的手腕被剜出血痕，他也忽略了这个，并竭力忍住高热引起的头晕目眩。机会再不会来第二次了。

过程实际耗费的时间比他预计得长。感染侵蚀得太深了，离克拉克的心脏仅有分寸之差。这类手术不应当使用未经消毒的肮脏工具，也不该由一个双手发抖的病患来执行，但布鲁斯着实没什么奢侈条件带克拉克回医疗翼，或是等待他自己的高烧彻底退去。他必须创造些分散克拉克注意力的东西，例如压倒理智的剧痛，以免对方分出神来扯掉绿石。布鲁斯不觉得黄金制成的链子可以撑住太久，更何况迪克给出的时限只有几天。

越来越多病变的皮肤组织被剔下来。最终，克拉克没了动静。血淋淋的双手从布鲁斯手腕垂落。他瞬间警醒，仓皇探向身下人的脉搏，发现它仍在跳动后舒了一口气。他大概是痛晕过去了。对氪星人而言这种程度的疼痛必定前所未有，布鲁斯思索着，继续手里的工作。难怪他会失去意识。

一小摊血肉模糊的皮肤组织在床单上渐渐堆砌，直到克拉克被切开的胸膛再找不见一丝绿色晶体的影子。布鲁斯放下刀，恍惚发觉双手抖若风中火苗。他站起来，打算在翻出那部翻盖手机前先清理一番。除去在公寓的第三天，他用它联络过公司以确保毁灭日幸存者基金仍照常支付外，再没用过第三回。

他没料到自己的体力只足以支撑他下床迈出两步。他重重摔倒在地，在原地躺了一会儿，头混目沉。然后他发着抖笑起来，自言自语：“要是我们都死在这儿，阿尔弗雷德一定会杀了我。”

接着，视野变得模糊起来。他的眼睛无法聚焦，温热、黏湿的触感表明他摔倒时把肋侧的绷带撕裂了。但不知怎的疼痛感觉十分遥远。不幸的是，书桌和上面的手机也似乎遥不可及。房间内一片昏暗，仅有绞着克拉克脖颈的吊坠散发出幽幽绿光。

绿石离得这么近的情况下，他能活多久？布鲁斯毫无头绪，也一点不想让现实解答这个疑问。他得拿到那部该死的手机，联系阿尔弗雷德，叫他送辆车过来。然而双腿不听使唤。

公寓外间传来些微动静。布鲁斯不清楚究竟过了多久，太过漫长了。他侧过身，朝托盘伸长手，无力地翻找餐叉。比不上刀子，但比赤手空拳好得多了。他不会任凭他人闯进来，利用克拉克的处境伤害他。

迪克出现在门口，浑身一僵。“天啊，布鲁斯。”他叹声道，随即转头高声喊了句：“在这，戴安娜！”

他没在门口多停留，立刻快步走近布鲁斯，跪在他身边，取走他五指攥着的叉子。“没事了，布鲁斯。戴安娜来了，我们会带你们回家。我找到你了。”他轻声说。

戴安娜冲进房间。她一身平民装束，没穿对战毁灭日时那身盔甲。她走到床边。布鲁斯没理会迪克的低声警告，吃力地坐起身。“等确认他正常再摘掉吊坠。”他提醒道。

她转头与他对视，流露出一种过于不忍、怜悯的神情。他不喜欢，没作任何反应，只是注视她撕开床单底部干净的部分，以一种粗糙但极富效率的方式裹住克拉克流血的胸口。没人问他的前胸为什么被切开了，为什么布鲁斯满手是血——克拉克的以及他自己的。戴安娜和迪克都没问。他们什么疑问也没有。迪克捡起抗生素药袋塞进外套里面，俯身帮布鲁斯站起来。

“走吧，”他安静地说，“先离开这，你们两个都需要治疗。”

一辆车停在公寓楼下——看来他们用了某种方法疏散了其他住客，此时正是寻常人下班回家的时候，一路上却空无一人。抵达车边后，戴安娜和迪克交换了一个眼神，转身小心地把克拉克放进后排座位，用安全带固定住，没有摘下吊坠。布鲁斯在迪克的搭手下挪进副驾驶座。

他知道当人们把某个人当做受害者对待时是什么样。他厌恶这种感觉，但也不剩什么体力抗议或争论。他筋疲力尽地坐在车里，任由迪克开回湖边小屋。

阿尔弗雷德正等着，路易斯和玛莎也在。布鲁斯勉强指示他们带克拉克去医疗翼，处理一下他的伤口，等他醒来后再根据状况判断是否能取下吊坠。女士们从车旁鱼贯离开，消失在房子深处。迪克和管家留在原地照料。布鲁斯试着理清自己是否还能撑到走回卧室，或是直接在车里睡会儿。

不过在那之前，有一个问题亟待解答。

“你们怎么知道位置？”他问。

他的管家和养子对视一眼。迪克耸耸肩，“我在药袋里塞了窃听器和定位装置。”

定位装置没问题。窃听器……布鲁斯吞咽了一下。他们可能听到了太多。

“关于你们听见的……”他开始说，管家摇摇头，朝副驾驶座倾身，伸出手臂帮他出来。

“之后再说。”他委婉地说，太委婉了，令布鲁斯深感不适。他不喜欢被如此对待，好像他遭受了什么残忍折磨似的。

阿尔弗雷德和迪克一人一边，架着他回到卧室。迪克说：“我们得看下你肋骨的伤，还得重新包扎手臂，可以吗？”

布鲁斯不耐烦地咋舌。“从什么时候开始你在治伤前会征求意见了？”

其余两个人的目光再次交汇了一回。迪克钻进浴室，大约是去拿急救箱。阿尔弗雷德坐到床边。他许多年没这么做过了，只有当布鲁斯还是个孩子的时候。他伸手帮布鲁斯脱掉上衣，在对方明显的焦躁情绪下仍然抿着嘴唇，面部表情岿然不动，一语不发。绷带散开后，布鲁斯不可自制地看了他一眼，正瞥见管家眼里闪过一道忧虑。

“你到底做了什么？”

“克拉克的伤给了我一些灵感。”布鲁斯回答，仰头凝视着天花板。视界边缘开始扭曲、变暗。“他治不好感染，必须带我去医院。这是安排碰头的最佳方案。”

阿尔弗雷德叹息一声。“下次，请尽量安排一种不会差点导致你自己血液中毒的方案。睡一会儿吧，布鲁斯，你醒来前，我们不会擅自对肯特先生做任何事。”

在这个承诺下，以及再不剩丝毫力气保持清醒，他向浓重的睡意让步了。

*

他在光线暗淡低迷的卧室中醒来。有人帮他包扎了手臂，一根点滴管从左臂延伸出来。迪克睡在房间角落的折叠床上。布鲁斯用指尖触了触腹部，上面裹着一层干净的新绷带，伤口不如之前那么疼了。很难判断是伤势真的有好转，还是吊着的两瓶类似生理盐水跟抗生素的药袋里混着止痛剂。现在他不想追究这些。

眩晕感大部分退去了。他垂下双膝，挨着床沿站起身。还是得扶住点滴架，但至少迈出步子时不会再踉跄。他轻巧地避开迪克，不出声地走出卧室，朝医疗翼的方向去。

玛莎和路易斯都在，正坐在克拉克身边。布鲁斯进门时，她们一齐站起身。“你可以起来走动吗，布鲁斯？”玛莎问。

“我需要见他。”他低声说，“我们需要制定些后续管理计划。”

“我不知道自己怎么会没发现异常，”路易斯说，双眼闪烁着愧疚，“对不起。”

“不，”他短促地说，“不是你的错。不是任何人的错。他病了。继续让他以受伤状态暴露在那个吊坠下可能会出问题，据以往经验，阳光才能让他恢复。”

“那次过了几天他才醒。”路易斯思忖着说，“也许我们该先把吊坠取下来，等他从昏迷中恢复，脑电波转成睡眠状态时再戴上？”

这是个合理的主意。稍后阿尔弗雷德和迪克前来会和——近乎狂怒地斥责布鲁斯不该擅自起来，但他们也没能想出更好的方法。最终方案是他们轮流监视克拉克的状态，一旦仪器显示脑电波有变化，就把吊坠放回去。等他醒来，再看他是否真正清醒了。

没人提起迪克和阿尔弗雷德曾听到了什么，布鲁斯不确定路易斯和玛莎是否知情。出于对她们的考虑，他希望答案是否定的。她们承担的已经够多了，不该再知晓克拉克在感染影响下还能做什么。

他避开了和管家、养子谈这件事。他和克拉克经历了生死未卜，现在都活了下来。除此之外，再没其它好说的了。

*

一天的日光沐浴后，克拉克从深度创伤和物理疼痛引发的昏迷状态中苏醒，转为沉睡。胸口被剜开的洞愈合了，外观仍有些惨不忍睹，但比起之前好得多。仪器读数变化时，正轮到布鲁斯监视。他一只手仍挂着点滴，另一只用吊坠链圈住克拉克喉咙。这么做时，一种古怪的背叛感蔓延开来。

再之后，克拉克的痊愈速度可算是十分惊人。布鲁斯当时正由于心情郁结冲过一回澡，刚穿好衣服，试着把点滴扎回手臂。路易斯急切地敲了几下门，但仍礼貌地停留在房间外等他应声。近来，他们待他就像他是块一触即碎的玻璃。他怀疑她知晓——最少知晓克拉克在空中公寓时是如何“招待”他的。希望还没有人告诉玛莎。

“他醒了。”门打开后，她立刻说，“玛莎陪着他。她觉得他已经恢复正常了。我想最好快点告诉你。”

“谢谢。”他回答，“我立刻过去。”

“布鲁斯。”路易斯叫了一声，伸出手，又在碰到他前收了回去。她知道，她知道不足一星期的监禁中他们之间发生了什么。布鲁斯在内心咒骂。她吞吞口水，轻声说：“要是你不想见他，不会有人责怪你。克拉克不会怨你。”

“我立刻过去。”他重复了一遍。路易斯踌躇了下，点头对他笑笑，离开了门廊。

该死的。他痛恨软弱，痛恨被人认作软弱。

他又在房间里等了片刻，直到路易斯的身影彻底消失。间隙里他擦干头发，检查了一遍绷带是否被水打湿散开。随后换上得体衣着，非自愿地用点滴架略撑住身体下楼，进入医疗翼。玛莎双手悬在空中，牵着她神色疲倦、伤痕累累的儿子，正和他悄声交谈。

有人——大概是阿尔弗雷德，在克拉克显出将醒迹象时用锁链把他拷在了床头栏杆上。他们做出这决定时布鲁斯不在场，令他有点恼火，但他能理解其中的顾虑。他在此事上的观点或许会被认作是妥协。

在与受感染的克拉克相处甚久后，布鲁斯能看出他和原本的人格相差有多远。他将身形掩在门侧，默默观察了几分钟，辨认随心而为的克拉克和此刻的他当中的区别。后者正握着他母亲的手，像是要把自己的生命线揉进手掌。这场景刺痛了布鲁斯。他曾差点杀了他。

然后，克拉克似乎听到了什么。他抬起双眼望向门口，强烈的负罪感和恐惧在脸上一闪而过，明显而无比真实。多年来，布鲁斯已然惯于，非常惯于读懂人的情绪，不论是真心流露还是刻意伪装。而克拉克此人在耍诡计上太蹩脚了。

“很高兴见到你醒了。”他走进房间，“玛莎，请把吊坠和铐锁都取下来。他恢复了。”

“你确定要这么做？”克拉克低低地说，“所有人当中，你应该最清楚我有多危险。”

“我清楚你选了另一条路。”布鲁斯答道。他来到床边，俯身从克拉克喉咙上挑起吊坠，小心地取下来。下方，它原本贴合的皮肤浮现出青肿的淤痕。他抑住伸手抚平它的冲动。

铐锁的钥匙搁在附近的一面桌子上。显然克拉克要么是尚未取回足够力量折断链子，要么出于个人意愿不想那么做。布鲁斯用钥匙打开锁，将链子搁到一旁。“我可以单独和他说几句吗，玛莎？”

被解开双手时，克拉克一直沉默不语，并持续到玛莎离开房间。门咔哒一声合上，将她隔绝在接下来的交谈之外后，他开口了。

“她告诉我你查清了。”他说，听起来像是等着对方揍自己。考虑到过去几星期发生的事，他会这么想也无可厚非。他的喉咙动了动，续道：“我欠你的比我的生命更多。布鲁斯，我欠你我的灵魂。”

“你记得多少？”布鲁斯坐到床边的地板上。克拉克的视线扫过点滴架上摇晃的药袋，挪到他手臂的绷带上，再次吞咽了一下。那种愧疚而惧怕的神情又掠过他的脸。

“感觉就像回忆自己发高烧时的事。”他说，挤出一个破碎的笑容，“故事都这么说……我自己没有真的发过烧。很模糊，我记得一些，有一大片断层，我想不起来当中发生了什么。”他又动动喉咙，喉结痉挛似的抽动了一下，“但我知道我对你做的事，布鲁斯，我——”

“你当时病了。”布鲁斯直言打断，“如果你指望我责骂你，恐怕要失望了。”

“布鲁斯，”他苦涩地说，“你不必为我折磨自己。我已经向你索要太多了。”

“我知道那时你仍留存着真实的部分，你不会伤害我。”布鲁斯说，“我一次也没想过你会强迫我做任何事。”

“因为我没给你拒绝的可能。”克拉克说，“我对你用药。你是在说这不算什么？”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“我对我不在乎的人用过更糟的手段。你病了，我利用你的感情操纵你。我对自己在做什么一清二楚。你尽可以自责，但想都别想我会惩罚你。”

他站起身。克拉克看上去精力衰败，疲惫不堪。这场谈话并没有解决问题。他略俯身，握了握他的肩膀。“休息会儿吧。我们以后再谈。”

克拉克神色晦暗不明。“好的。我们以后再谈。”他低声说。

见到他眼下的样子，以及显然同样把他当受害者的事实，布鲁斯没再多说，回到了卧室。

他不是那个胸口被切开并剜出一大块血肉的人，没有因感染性情大变，也没有为此差点搭上自己整个人生。他仅仅做了让克拉克恢复正常所必须的。

该死的，他不是受害者。他不需要所有人望着他，就好像他们都等着他崩溃。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]I really don't mind what happens now and then, as long as you'll be my friend at the end：本文部分章节标题出自乐队“3 Doors Down”歌曲《Kryptonite(氪石)》歌词，原文及翻译参考：
> 
> Well, I took a walk around the world  
> To ease my troubled mind  
> I left my body lying somewhere  
> In the sands of time  
> 我沿世界漫步  
> 放松自己郁结的头脑  
> 我将身体安置在某处  
> 时间堆砌的沙漠中
> 
> But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
> I feel there is nothing I can do  
> 我看到世界漂浮在月球的黑暗面  
> 一切都似乎和我毫无干系
> 
> I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
> After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
> I really don't mind what happens now and then  
> As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
> 我看到世界漂浮在月球的黑暗面  
> 总归是与你有关  
> 我并不在意过程如何  
> 只要最终你仍将是我的朋友
> 
> If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
> If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?  
> I'll keep you by my side  
> With my superhuman might  
> "Kryptonite"  
> 如果我陷入疯狂，你是否还会称我为超人？  
> 如果我从死亡中归来，你是否会握住我的手？  
> 我将用非人的神力  
> 让你留在我身边  
> “氪石”
> 
> You called me strong, you called me weak,  
> But still your secrets I will keep  
> You took for granted all the times  
> I never let you down  
> 称我强大，称我软弱  
> 即便如此，我依旧会严守你的秘密  
> 在你心里总是理所应当  
> 我永远不会让你失望
> 
> You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
> If not for me then you'd be dead  
> I picked you up and put you back on solid ground  
> 你跌跌撞撞，踉跄迷茫  
> 如果我做了其他选择，现在你早已死去  
> 我抱起你，将你安置在坚实的地面上
> 
> If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?  
> If I'm alive and well, will you be there a-holding my hand?  
> I'll keep you by my side  
> With my superhuman might  
> "Kryptonite"  
> [repeat]  
> 如果我陷入疯狂，你是否还会称我为超人？  
> 如果我从死亡中归来，你是否会握住我的手？  
> 我将用非人的神力  
> 让你留在我身边  
> “氪石”  
> [以下重复]
> 
> [2]Rosetta Stone: 罗塞塔石碑，维基词条：一块制作于公元前196年的花岗闪长岩石碑，原本只是一块刻有古埃及法老托勒密五世诏书的石碑，但这块石碑同时刻有同一段内容的三种不同语言版本，让近代的考古学家得以有机会对照各语言版本的内容后，解读出已经失传千馀年的埃及象形文之意义与结构，而成为今日研究古埃及历史的重要里程碑；同一名称也是一款通过模拟母语学习环境学习外语的多媒体软件。  
> [3]Chivas Regal: 一款苏格兰威士忌，主打果香、花蜜风味及温和的口感。  
> [4]Wallace Keefe.


End file.
